I będę już zawsze
by Disharmonie
Summary: Sequel do "I że cię nie opuszczę", SLASH, Harrymort
1. 1 Żniwiarze umysłów

**I będę już zawsze**

 _Nazywam się Milijon,_

 _Bo za milijony kocham_

 _I cierpię katusze_

 **Żniwiarze Umysłów**

 _Nasz nowy świat,_

 _Gdzie krew i łzy wyblakną jak_

 _wspomnienie..._

Możliwość odetchnięcia świeżym powietrzem po tygodniu bycia więzionym w świętym Mungo, wydaje się być najlepszym, co mnie ostatnio spotkało. Po tygodniu znoszenia prób panoszenia się po moim życiu, badań i trzymania niemal pod kluczem, odkąd ocknąwszy się, podjąłem decyzję o natychmiastowym wyjściu z tego sterylnego miejsca.

Tygodniu pozbawionym snów. A co najważniejsze, tygodniu, kiedy niezliczoną ilość razy zwątpiłem w to, co pamiętałem, iż miało miejsce. Ale nie. Teraz wyczuwam go więzią. Słabo, niczym jeszcze na dobre nie wyblakłe wspomnienie, ale nie mam wątpliwości, z kim mam do czynienia. Mimo to ani razu nie udało mi się po niego sięgnąć.

Zamiast tego doskonale pamiętam stojących przed drzwiami mojej sali aurorów i jestem niemal pewien, że to wszystko nie zostanie tak dłużej. Wówczas moja uzdrowicielka nie pozwoliła się im do mnie zbliżyć, jednak wciąż jestem pracownikiem ministerstwa. Sam nie jestem pewien, co z tego wyniknie. Zwłaszcza, jeżeli odkryją, o ile już tego nie zrobili, wysoki poziom mojej magii. Co, jeśli uznają mnie za zagrożenie, któremu należy się uważnie przyglądać...

Teraz jednak ważniejsze kwestie zaprzątają moją głowę. Wpierw muszę zgrzeszyć, by mogli mnie ukarać.

Podnoszę rękę, by zatrzymać taksówkę, a kiedy zwalnia, otwieram drzwi, po raz ostatni rzucając długie spojrzenie na budynek. Jeżeli się nie mylę, a to wszystko naprawdę miało miejsce, strach pomyśleć, co wkrótce nastąpi.

Wsiadam do środka, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Zbyt długo czekałem na zmiany.

XxX

Kolejny dzień mija, a ja wciąż miotam się między tym co słuszne a czego tak naprawdę chcę.

Będzie ciężko, ale już zdecydowałem, gdzie przynależę.

Siedząc tak kolejną minutę po przebudzeniu, czuję się naprawdę dziwnie, jakoś tak pusto, cicho. Kilka minut zabiera mi zrozumienie, że jestem najzwyczajniej w świecie spokojny. Bez huków i pisków w głowie, bez szaleństwa myśli, wspomnień i obrazów. Jedynie magia, wzburzona bardziej niż zwykle, szumiąca tuż pod skórą, próbująca się wyrwać.

Wciąż łapię się na tym, że poddaję w wątpliwość to wszystko co się wydarzyło. Teleportacja, która miała mnie zabić, śmierć, na którą w końcu byłem gotów, na którą zbierałem odwagę od lat, ale wciąż nie nadeszła. I to, co mogłoby być snem. Najpiękniejszym z koszmarów, najgorszym, który złapałby mnie swoje sidła i nie wypuścił. Ale nie... Pamiętam chłód drugiego ciała pod moimi palcami. _I będę już zawsze_.

Och, Merlinie.

A potem ciemność i ocknięcie się w Mungo. Z tego co udało mi się dowiedzieć, w momencie uderzenia w osłony mojej magii, napięcie, które się wytworzyło, utworzyło pole siłowe, a cały proces był porównywalny ze zjawiskiem burzy. To wszystko skutkowało wyczerpaniem magicznym.

Kiedy się ocknąłem, mój stan był już znacznie lepszy, z tego co mi powiedziano. Wyobrażam sobie, co by się wydarzyło, gdybym był świadom pustki, jaka ogarnęłaby mnie z magią tak słabą, że nie potrafiłbym jej poczuć. Już nawet posiadanie magii, która może cię zabić wydaje się być lepsze. Wciąż zresztą nie rozumiem, jakim cudem nie umarłem. Czy możliwe, by zrobiła to jego obecność? Czy dzięki temu magia w chwili teleportacji była na tyle stabilna, ze względu na jego bliskość, że nie rozsadziła mojego rdzenia magicznego?

Nagle słyszę szczęk zamka i drzwi uchylają się. Nie jestem zaskoczony na jego widok. W końcu czekam na niego.

Nieprawda. Wciąż pozostawiałem sobie ten cień wątpliwości, ale tak nikły, tak bardzo przepełniony nadzieją, że kiedy już dociera do mnie, że to nie kolejny koszmar, z którego wkrótce się obudzę, nagle czuję jak całe napięcie opuszcza moje ciało.

Przymykam na moment powieki, dając mu czas na zniknięcie, gdyby jednak był tylko wytworem mojej wyobraźni.

Ale nie. To on. To naprawdę on.

Wstaję, nim w ogóle udaje mi się pomyśleć nad tym, co się właściwie dzieje.

Drzwi trzaskają, kiedy jego ciało w nie uderza.

― Siedem miesięcy. Siedem cholernych miesięcy, kiedy odchodziłem od zmysłów! ― syczę, przyciskając go do nierównej powierzchni. Jestem rozdarty między chęcią uderzania nim o nią, dopóki nie pojawiłyby się na niej czerwone smugi, a upewnieniu się, że to naprawdę on. Jak kiedyś.

Oddycham ciężko, gdy nagle opadają mnie siły i kręci się w głowie. Teraz nie trzymam go już za przód szaty po to, by dalej móc szarpać za ten cienki materiał, ale licząc na to, że dzięki temu nie przewrócę się na ziemię, co stanowiłoby ostateczny dowód upodlenia się.

Voldemort nic nie mówi. Patrzy na mnie, a ja marszczę brwi, czując jak moja magia rwie się do niego, ale nie ma żadnej odpowiedzi. Mrużę oczy, puszczając jego szaty, by przesunąć dłonie na jego skórę i sapię zaskoczony, kiedy dociera do mnie wołanie naszej więzi, ale nie samej magii. W tej chwili jednak nie jestem pewien, co jest dla mnie najwyższym priorytetem, by się na tym skupić.

Ani jak mam się zachować w jego obecności. Wszystko to, co się wydarzyło ostatnimi czasy, nagle wydaje się takie odległe. I żałuję, że kiedykolwiek miało miejsce.

― Jak? ― pytam cicho, po czym odsuwam się, nie chcąc zrobić czegoś zbyt pochopnie. Cofam się i wracam, by usiąść na łóżku. Patrzę za okno i widzę dużo zieleni. ― Jakim sposobem znowu wróciłeś?

― Mówiłem ci, że nigdy cię nie opuszczę ― mówi, a sam jego głos doprowadza mnie do drżenia. Mam ochotę schować się pod kołdrą, ukryć się przed tym intensywnym spojrzeniem czerwonych tęczówek. Zamiast tego siedzę tak, próbując zrozumieć, co się właściwie wydarzyło. I o czym on mówi.

― Byłeś martwy.

― Ty również ― kpi, zbliżając się. Staje przede mną z rękoma splecionymi na klatce piersiowej, po czym pochyla się, aż jego twarz znajduje się niedaleko mojej. Przez chwilę spojrzenie jego oczu przesuwa się po moich ustach, by ostatecznie skrzyżować ze mną wzrok. ― Myśl ― dodaje, po czym wycofuje się i siada na stojącym nieopodal fotelu.

Patrzę na niego, chcąc się nim nasycić. Jest dokładnie taki, jakim go zapamiętałem. Jak zawsze w czarnej, długiej szacie, która otula jego smukłe ciało. Ale jest coś obcego, coś innego, jednak nie potrafię stwierdzić co. Czułem to wyraźniej, gdy go dotykałem, ale nie chcę tego powtarzać. Nie mogę pozwolić sobie na nic…

― No, dalej. Doprawdy, Harry, najwyraźniej źle oceniałem twój stan psychiczny.

Ignoruję go z całych sił, ale moje spojrzenie i tak ukradkiem odnajduje jego postać. Dlaczego to takie trudne?

Nie. Dosyć. Najważniejsze w tej chwili są odpowiedzi i czarodziejski świat. Przyszłość wydaje się bardziej żywa niż kiedykolwiek. Albo to ja powróciłem z martwych. W końcu to nie byłby pierwszy raz, kiedy szarość życia upomniała się o mnie.

Otwieram szeroko oczy.

Nagle ogarnia mnie jakaś nieopisana złość. Dlaczego to znowu się dzieje? Żąda ode mnie odpowiedzi, zaangażowania, samemu zachowując się, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło, jakby wszystko było w porządku. Jakby nie było całego tego czasu _bez niego_.

Sny.

Marszczę brwi, zastanawiając się nad tym konkretnym elementem mojej przeszłości bez niego. I dociera do mnie, że być może, że istnieje pewne prawdopodobieństwo, iż nigdy tak naprawdę nie zostałem sam. Mimo to nie ma to sensu. Moje sny, koszmary były... Postać Toma każdorazowo była tak łagodna, tak różna od siedzącego przede mną człowieka.

― Nie było cię ― mówię niepewnie, na co on tylko patrzy na mnie z drwiną.

Czy tak to powinno wyglądać? Czy ten czas, to co się stało, coś zmienił?

Myślę o Severusie. I jego rezygnacji. Skąd wiedział, że ta walka już jest stracona? A może nigdy tak naprawdę jej nie było?

Co czuł, patrząc na mnie, co myślał, dotykając znaku, który nigdy nie zniknął?

A potem przypominam sobie Malfoya i te jego mgliste uwagi.

 _Lisia kita znika za drzewem, umykając świadomości... Lis atakuje i przejmuje swoją ofiarę…_ Obrazy wypełniają mój umysł, a ja przypominam sobie pokrytą kwiatami polanę, która okazała się być stałym, prawdziwym elementem mojego życia.

Mrok. Rezerwat przesiąkł mrokiem, zatruwając jasną magię. Martwe jednorożce i sny.

Wstaję. Jeżeli mam rację, wyczuję w nim ich magię. Wystarczy, że sięgnę po więź i otworzę umysł na nasze połączenie.

― Jestem ciekaw, czy dobrze się bawiłeś? ― szepczę niezdolny do krzyku. Emocje we mnie walczą ze sobą, gdy się do niego zbliżam. Więź wręcz krzyczy z potrzeby, a ja nie potrafię sobie tego odmówić. Mam wrażenie, że doszedłem do pewnego muru, którego już nie jestem w stanie przekroczyć sam. Teraz, mając go obok siebie jednak szansa na to niespodziewanie się pojawiła.

― Nie masz pojęcia... ― syczy i nagle wyrywa się do przodu, sięgając do mojego czoła. Odgarnia nieco przydługie włosy, zupełnie jak kiedyś, a ja drżę pod dotykiem jego palca na moje bliźnie. Jednocześnie mam świadomość, że nie powinienem już dłużej reagować na ten kontakt. Nie, jeśli horkruks we mnie został zniszczony. ― Chowasz ją ― mówi, dołączając drugą dłoń, gdy szarpię, by uciec przed jego dotykiem. To trucizna, ale wiem, że już zdecydowałem. Widzę to po tym, jak moje ciało zdradliwie wychyla się do niego, a zmysły są wrażliwsze niż kiedykolwiek. ― Wkrótce przestaniesz się wstydzić tego, kim jesteś.

Stoję niezdolny do ruchu, wręcz ogłuszony tym, co od niego czuję. A raczej czego nie i nagle odkrytą świadomością. Jestem jednocześnie boleśnie świadomy tego, że się nade mną nachyla, muskając ustami moje czoło. Że jego zakończone długimi paznokciami palce przesuwają się po moim ciele, jakby sprawdzał, czy coś się zmieniło.

Dociera do mnie, że dla niego zmieniło się wszystko...

Między jednym szeptem a drugim, łapie mnie za włosy i odgina głowę do tyłu.

... Że przepełnia go lęk porównywalny z tym, który czuł, kiedy odkrywałem jego przeszłość.

Drugą dłoń trzyma na moim walącym sercu, mrużąc z zadowoleniem oczy. Jest świadomy tego, jak na mnie działa. Ale czy to coś dziwnego? Śniłem o nim. Ja...

― Śniłem ― kończę na głos, a on mocniej przytyka dłoń do tkaniny mojej koszulki.

― Widać motywacja ma na ciebie zbawienny wpływ. ― Słyszę jego głos, ale mam wrażenie, że dobiega zewsząd jednocześnie.

― To... byłeś ty? Jak? Byłeś martwy!

Zaciska swoje wąskie wargi, marszcząc jednocześnie czoło. Nagle jego dłonie znikają, kiedy krzyżuje je na piersi, patrząc na mnie ze zmęczeniem.

― Jakim cudem przeżyłeś, gdy trafiłem cię klątwą zabijająca? Jakim cudem zwykła więź jest tak mocna? ― syczy, poruszając się niespokojnie. Mam wrażenie, że oczekuje ode mnie, że wpadnę w szał. Ale nie. W końcu ja też go _zabiłem_ , prawda? Najwyraźniej nie jesteśmy najlepsi w mordowaniu siebie wzajemnie.

― Umarł horkruks we mnie ― mówię, a on nie wydaje się zaskoczony. Nie, wydaje się być cholernie świadom wszystkiego, co się dzieje, kiedy kręci głową z drapieżnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

― I nigdy nie czułeś jego obecności?

Momentalnie staje mi przed oczami dziennik i ta dziwna reakcja na niego.

― Przecież klątwa musiała go zniszczyć ― mówię cicho, przeczesując włosy. Próbuję zrozumieć z czym się właściwie mierzę i w końcu wzdycham, nie mogąc sobie tego wszystkiego porządnie poukładać w głowie. ― Idę po kawę.

XxX

― Wiesz, że to miało miejsce dokładnie siedem miesięcy temu? ― pytam, odstawiając kubek z czarną kawą na szafkę. Wstrzymuję oddech, kiedy nachyla się w moją stronę, przejmując kawę. Jeszcze chwilę temu nie sądziłem, by ta sytuacja mogła stać się dziwniejsza. Wystarczyło, bym po powrocie z kuchni zastał Toma siedzącego na moim łóżku. Jednak widok tego mrocznego czarodzieja z kubkiem w dłoni sprawił, że nie mogę powstrzymać krótkiego parsknięcia. ― Od kiedy jesteś tak bardzo ludzki? ― pytam i nie słyszę w głosie nuty, która mówiłaby, że to coś złego.

Porusza się obok mnie, a z powodu niewielkiej odległości, w jakiej ode mnie siedzi, czuję jak jego rękaw ociera się o moje ramię.

― Odkąd mnie takim uczyniłeś ― odpowiada w końcu głosem, w którym nie ma jednak złości. ― Opowiedz mi o umieraniu.

Patrzę na niego przez chwilę, przypominając sobie to coś tkwiącego pod ławką. I tę otaczającą mnie nicość.

― Nie ma właściwie o czym mówić. Nie czułem bólu, tylko... smutek. Zatrważający smutek. I współczucie. Myślę, że natknąłem się na horkruksa. Wydawał się słaby, taki kruchy. Nie podszedłem jednak do niego, by coś z tym zrobić. Cały czas czułem przyciąganie, które zmusiło mnie do powrotu. A przynajmniej tak myślę ― kończę. Patrzę na swoje leżące na kolanach dłonie. ― Co się działo z tobą, Tom?

Nagle kubek rozbija się na podłodze na kilkanaście kawałków, a Voldemort stoi i patrzy na mnie.

― Jesteśmy związani, sam odpowiedz sobie na to pytanie. Skoro stoję tu przed tobą, co takiego mogło się wydarzyć? Bo z całą pewnością nie odebrałeś mi życia.

― Widziałeś coś? Może kogoś? ― pytam natychmiast, zupełnie ignorując fakt, że w ogóle mi odpowiada. ― Co przywróciło cię do życia? ― dodaję, myśląc o powodzie, dla którego ja sam wróciłem. O zawiniątku pod ławką i mojej krwawiącej klatce piersiowej.

― Nic. Nie spodziewałbym się na twoim miejscu czekających na mnie błękitnych zastępów ― kpi. Przewracam oczami, na powrót opierając się o ścianę.

― Wszędzie była biel? ― pytam ciekawie. W odpowiedzi tylko kiwa głową, odwracając się ode mnie nieco, po czym rozpoczyna wędrówkę wzdłuż ściany. W tę i z powrotem, najwyraźniej się nad czymś zastanawiając.

― Przyznam, że to prawdziwa ironia, nie sądzisz? Biorąc pod uwagę, jak ten stary głupiec starał się mnie pozbyć, do czego doprowadził ciebie... ― Śmieje się, po czym patrzy prosto mi w oczy. ― To on sprawił, że żyję. Poniekąd. Jak niefortunnie się składa, że nie potrafił zrobić tego samego dla siebie.

Nie czuję nawet złości na te uwagi. Sam już dawno zmieniłem swój stosunek do dyrektora, a znając ich historię, nie potrafię nawet czuć dla niego współczucia. Zbyt wiele krzywdy wyrządził zarówno mi, Voldemortowi jak i Severusowi. Był człowiekiem ideałów, jednak przekładał dobro grupy nad jednostkę, poświęcając _najbliższych_.

― Dzięki temu przypadkowi byłbym gotowy wybaczyć mu to, co mi zrobił ― zdradzam na głos swoje myśli, obserwując reakcję Voldemorta. Widzę moment, w którym nieco prostuje plecy i w głębi duszy cieszę się, że moje uczucia nie są mu obojętne. ― Więc nigdy nie umarłeś ― stwierdzam z niedowierzaniem. ― Jakim więc cudem aurorzy cię nie dobili?

― Myśleli że jestem martwy. Całe szczęście Lucjusz w porę zorientował się, że jego pan nie zginął. ― Jego wargi wykrzywiają się w diabolicznym uśmiechu. ― Tym razem wolał nie ryzykować mojego gniewu. W końcu, nie ma już Glizdogona, który mógł wykonać za innych brudną robotę. ― Wygląda przez okno.

― Skąd wobec tego wiedział? Nawet ja nie miałem świadomości ― mamroczę. To wszystko wprost nie mieści mi się w głowie. Gdybym nie stracił wówczas przytomności. ― Jak ukrył to przed aurorami?

― Myślisz, że dla kogoś doskonale posługującego się czarną magią, naprawdę stanowiło to jakikolwiek problem?

Domyślam się, że nie jest to prawdziwe pytanie. A kolejne elementy układanki trafiają na swoje miejsce.

― Żywiłeś się krwią jednorożców. To dlatego tyle ci to zajęło. Nie rozumiem tylko w takim razie dlaczego twój stan okazał się tak poważny. Nie przypominam sobie, bym był osłabiony po moim _powrocie do życia._

― Ty nie rozszczepiłeś swojej duszy.

― Właśnie! ― przypominam sobie to, o czym Voldemort wcześniej mówił. ― Czy to możliwe, by horkruks pozostawił w przedmiocie trochę magii? Nawet po zniszczeniu go?

― Znasz odpowiedź ― mówi, podchodząc do mnie. Po chwili już czuję jego palec przy moim czole, a dreszcze spływają po moim ciele.

― Ja…

― Jestem pewien, że znasz ― szepcze i nagle trzymam już w dłoni jego dziennik. Patrzę na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, spodziewając się nagłego ataku, który jednak nie nadchodzi. Czyżby to przez jego obecność?

― Nie da się zniszczyć duszy.

― Jest energią ― kończę. ― Więc niewielka jej część przetrwała?

― Zbyt mała, by mógł być z niej jakikolwiek pożytek.

― A co z dziennikiem? Dlaczego już nie działa na mnie tak, jak… ― Zacinam się, uświadamiając sobie, że przecież Tom nie może tego wiedzieć. On jednak wydaje się wiedzieć _wszystko_.

― Bo tego chciałem. To był jeden ze sposobów, bym mógł z ciebie czerpać magię. Nie jedyny, co prawda…

― Te wszystkie razy… To byłeś ty czy więź? ― Mam wrażenie, że będziemy potrzebowali jeszcze wielu rozmów, bym się czegokolwiek dowiedział.

― A od kiedy to rozgraniczasz? No, Harry, wiem, że potrafisz ― Pochyla się, puszczając dziennik, który upada na podłogę. ― Jestem pewien, że sam do tego dojdziesz.

― Magia. Od kiedy… odszedłeś, mam twoją magię ― szepczę, sięgając po nią. Czuję, jak burzy się we mnie i dotykam Voldemorta. Wrażenie porównywalne z kopnięciem prądem. Momentalnie zabieram dłoń a on przymyka powieki, biorąc głęboki wdech.

Nie ma magii.

― Jak to możliwe?

― Obawiam się, że to rozmowa na inną okoliczność ― ucina moje pędzące myśli, odsuwając się ode mnie.

Nie. Merlinie, on nie może odejść. Nie teraz.

Zrywam się z łóżka, kiedy odwraca się ode mnie i mówię pierwsze, co przychodzi mi do głowy.

― A co jeśli ktoś cię zaatakuje? Ludzie wiedzą o twoim… powrocie?

― Ja nigdy nie odszedłem ― syczy, patrząc na mnie przez ramię. Jego oczy błyskają ostrzegawczo, kiedy robi kolejny krok w kierunku klamki. Nagle przekrzywia głowę, wydając się rozbawionym. ― Jestem mrokiem, Harry. Nikt mnie nie zatrzyma ― syczy i sięga do klamki. Stoję niezdolny do ruchu, zastanawiając się, czy magia stworzeń naprawdę na długo wystarczy. A także, dlaczego odebrałem mu jego. Wcześniej myślałem, że to przez jego śmierć, ale skoro cały czas żył, zapewne zbyt słaby, by unieść powiekę, nim nie zaczął odbierać młodym jednorożcom krwi i magii... I zapewne również z testrali, uświadamiam sobie.

― Ty… ― zaczynam, po czym cofam się. On jednak patrzy, jakby czekając, aż skończę, to co chciałem powiedzieć. Wygląda tak jak _wtedy_ , gdy wróciłem, gdy nie byłem w stanie zrezygnować z chociaż próby oddania mu się. ― Zostań ― mówię i mam wrażenie, że moje gardło zaciska jakaś niewidzialna dłoń. On jednak tylko na mnie patrzy.

Ośmielony robię krok w jego stronę i drugi, aż stoję przed nim. Wyciągam dłoń, w końcu ośmielając się dopuścić do siebie to wszystko, co kiedykolwiek się między nami wydarzyło, to wszystko, o czym śniłem, czego pragnąłem, czego wciąż pragnę.

Unoszę dłoń i dotykam jego policzka. Jest chłodny i to jest tak znajome, tak… dobre, tak prawidłowe, że nim w ogóle pomyślę o tym całym czasie, kiedy mój umysł gnił, myśląc, że on naprawdę odszedł, muskam jego wargi swoimi.

Nie porusza się. Nie robi nic, przez tę krótką chwilę, kiedy przymykam powieki i po prostu go chłonę. Z otwartym umysłem, szukam go, szukam tego, co zawsze między nami było i chociaż horkruks we mnie niemal został zniszczony, chociaż są go tylko szczątki, to czuję tę więź, równie mroczną i potężną co dawniej. I wiem, że zrobię wszystko, by Tom odebrał swoją magię. Może wówczas znowu będzie dla mnie darem a nie przekleństwem.

― Wróć ― mówię z ustami tuż przy jego, czując jego ciepły oddech na twarzy. Nagle łapie moją twarz w nieco zbyt mocny uścisk, jego paznokcie rozcinają skórę na moich policzkach, kiedy odsuwa moją głowę od swojej, patrząc intensywnie prosto w moje oczy.

― Prędzej niż byś tego chciał ― odpowiada po czym pochyla głowę i dotyka ustami mojego czoła. Kiedy mnie puszcza, przesuwa palcem po moim policzku i dostrzegam na opuszku jego palca krew, nim znika między jego wargami. Utrzymuje ze mną kontakt wzrokowy, zupełnie jakby chciał rzucić mi wyzwanie.

Chwilę później stoi już po drugiej strony drzwi, powoli rozmywając się na moich oczach.

Dopiero wówczas dociera do mnie, o jak wiele rzeczy nie spytałem. Robię krok w stronę drzwi, ale właśnie wtedy rozlegają się jego ostatnie słowa, nim znika, które sprawiają, że cofam się z bijącym sercem.

― To byłeś ty. Twój krzyk.


	2. 2 Fantasmagoria

**2\. Fantasmagoria**

 _Źle jest tylko gdy ktoś..._

 _Poukłada puzzle i odkryje, że bóstwo..._

 _To tylko Zwykły Papier!_

 _Wtedy mrok okryje niewdzięczników tłum_

 _Wszyscy zginą!_

 _Żeby nie zwątpił już nikt..._

 _Żeby nie zwątpił już nikt..._

Nie mogę zasnąć.

Nie jestem pewien, co ostatecznie wywarło na mnie większe wrażenie, który moment tego krótkiego, _zbyt krótkiego_ spotkania sprawił, że po wyjściu Toma opadłem na łóżko i w takim stanie leżę aż do tej pory.

Zastanawiam się, czy da się nie myśleć. Co musiałbym zrobić, by moja głowa stała się po prostu pusta. I chyba jest to niemożliwe. Nawet w sytuacji, gdy staram się oczyścić umysł, myśli krążą mi po głowie. Nawet kiedy patrzę w sufit, próbując się zawiesić, to paradoksalnie myślę o tym, by nie myśleć.

W końcu poddaję się i uznaję, że z dwojga złego, lepiej skupić myśli przynajmniej na czymś pożytecznym.

Myślę o moim życiu, w którym nastąpił zwrot o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Kiedy to z człowieka, nawet nie tyle co pogodzonego z wizją śmierci, co po prostu zbyt zmęczonego, by walczyć o każdy kolejny oddech, stałem się kimś, z minuty na minutę, kto prędzej wbiłby ostrze w pierś przeciwnika, niż zaryzykował własnym życiem.

Teraz już nie chodzi tylko o mnie i bezkres samotności, którą próbowałem pokonać, cały czas z toważyszącą mi jego obecnością. Jego magią.

― Tom powrócił... Lord Voldemort ponownie wstrząśnie światem...

A gdzie wtedy będę ja? Czy schowam się, czy ukryłbym się ponownie przed światem, pozwalając wydarzeniom przybrać swój własny bieg? Czy robiłbym to, czego po mnie oczekują, nawet pomimo tego wszystkiego co doświadczyłem od tych, którzy mieli być moimi sprzymierzeńcaimi?

Nie. Teraz nadszedł nasz czas i nie pozwolę nikomu mi tego odebrać. Nigdy więcej.

Momentalnie siadam, nagle coś sobie uświadamiając. Tom nie będzie chciał się odkryć na tyle, by na nowo rozpocząć wojnę.

Hybryda mroku i światła ma szansę istnieć, gdy tylko da się jej szansę.

Magia burzy się w moich żyłach, mrowi pod skórą, wręcz syczy do ucha, pieści niczym kochanek. Teraz rozumiem.

Ja jestem taką hybrydą.

Nie kontaktuję się przez cały ten czas z Severusem. Myślę o tym wielokrotnie bo spodziewam się, że teraz jak nigdy, mielibyśmy o czym rozmawiać. Nie jestem tylko pewien, czy już wie. Spodziewam się, że mroczny znak mu tego nie powie i, o ile nie dowie się tego bezpośrednio od któregoś z nas, jestem przekonany, że póki nie oddam Tomowi jego magii, będzie żył w nieświadomości równie wielkiej co wszyscy inni.

Zaciągam się papierosem.

Jak bardzo to wszystko zmienia? Jestem przekonany, że zadaję sobie to pytanie już enty raz, jednak każdorazowo nie przychodzi mi do głowy żadna odpowiedź. Zwłaszcza, mając w pamięci jego osobistą bierność. Od długiego czasu. Właściwie od tamtego procesu, który odbyliśmy przez kraty. Nigdy nie dowiedziałem się, który to z nas został wówczas skazany. Jednak przypominając sobie jego szaleństwo. Jego niepewność, którą starał się ze wszystkich sił zamaskować, musiałbym być ślepcem, by nie dostrzec, jak ogromny ciężar na nowo zrzuciłem na jego barki. Horkruksy miały służyć nieśmiertelności. Ale jednocześnie doprowadzić do tego, by odizolował się od tego, co definiowało człowieczeństwo. Od uczuć.

Które mu wróciłem.

W tej chwili wiem jedno. Ta bierność może szybko okazać się dla mnie bardziej zabójcza, niż cały ten czas spędzony z dala od niego.

Ściskam czubek papierosa między palcami i czuję uśmiech wpływający na moje usta, kiedy nie dociera do mnie ból.

Hybryda czy nie, jestem pomiędzy. I chcę walczyć.

― Luna! ― Ganię ją wzrokiem, gdy zachodzi mnie od tyłu, pukając w kark. Odwracam się od mojego rozmówcy, który pochyla się nad moim uchem, nim odchodzi.

― Kiedy wrócimy, odezwę się do pana, Potter.

Mimo że wzdrygam się pod wpływem ciepłego oddechu zdecydowanie zbyt blisko mojego ciała, nie poruszam się przez chwilę, dopóki nie mam pewności, że zniknął. Dopiero wówczas z ulgą wypuszczam powstrzymywane powietrze i całą uwagę poświęcam Lunie. Ma na sobie szaty ministerstwa, jednak na tyle rozpięte, bym widział jej różowy kostium, który włożyla pod spód. Brakuje mi błękit, chociaż może już na niego za późno. Luna zawsze była dla mnie definicją czystości, czegoś nieskaanego. Z jej umysłem, który wydawał się białą, czystą kartką, zbyt delikatnym, by pozwolić mu przeżyć to wszystko, do czego dopuszczono.

Wydaje się czymś strapiona, gdy patrzy na mnie, skubiąc dolną krawędź szaty. Dopiero teraz zauważam, że rękawy są nieco przydługie, podwinięte, a od wewnętrznej strony mają na sobie jakieś przeszycia. Zastanawia mnie, czym są. Czy to ona je dodała, czy może coś znaczą. Dla ministerstwa.

― Co tu robisz tak chory, Harry? ― pyta, patrząc gdzieś ponad moim ramieniem.

― Nie jestem...

― Dużo ostatnio o tobie mówią ― szepcze, nachylając się do mnie. Już mam ją zapytać kim są ci oni, ale nagle łapie mnie za ramię. ― Chodź, odprowadzisz mnie na czwarte piętro.

Po chwili idę za nią krok w krok, mając wrażenie, że wszyscy na mnie patrzą. Przez moment boję się, że wiedzą. Że mają nade mną tak wielką władzę, iż mogą mnie zniszczyć, tak naprawdę nawet nie kiwając palcem.

― To coś dziwnego? ― pytam pozornie bez związku, gdy kierujemy się do windy.

― Będą chcieli go złapać, wiesz? ― Luna jednak wydaje się jak zwykle pogrążać w swojej własnej bajce. Wzdycham, zastanawiając się, dlaczego w ogóle oczekiwałem, że mogło się coś zmienić. ― Wszyscy się ich boją, nie chcąc poznać. ― Nagle patrzy na mnie udręczonym wzrokiem. ― To co inne jest niszczone, oto świat, który tworzą naszą krwią.

― Luno, jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz stąd wyjść? ― Zastanawiam się, co wydarzyło się podczas mojej nieobecności, co takiego musiała usłyszeć od kiedy odkryła przede mną sens mojego istnienia.

― Ależ, Harry, mam ogrom pracy! ― Nagle w jej głosie pojawia się dziwny entuzjazm, a spojrzenie jakby się rozpływa. Do głowy przychodzi mi tylko jedno pytanie, chociaż nawet w moich uszach brzmi śmiesznie.

― Czego szukałaś w rezerwacie jednorożców? ― pytam, nachylając się nad jej uchem. Drzwi otwierają się po ostrzegawczym dźwięku i po chwili kobieta jest już na zewnątrz. Coś w jej twarzy sprawia, że chcę cofnąć to pytanie. Wydaje się walczyć ze sobą o każdy oddech i utrzymanie ust w delikatnym półuśmiechu.

― Światła.

Naciska guzik i drzwi zamykają się za nią, nim udaje mi się wydusić coś jeszcze.

Powrót do rytmu pracy mnie przytłacza. Co rusz sztywnieję, gdy tylko ktoś wspomina o rezerwacie, czy próbuje zwrócić na siebie moją uwagę. Obawiam się momentu, gdy odkryją moją zdradę. Gdy wypłynie informacja o wydostaniu stąd Draco, gdy do opinii publicznej dotrze, że Czarny Pan jest z nami.

Boję się tego, a jednocześnie nie mogę się doczekać. Gdzieś w moich myślach ciągle powraca temat Severusa. Mimo wszystko w tej chwili nie potrafię przestać myśleć o tym, co może się stać, gdy dojdzie do konfrontacji naszej trójki. Z drugiej strony, istnieje jakaś tam szansa, że mężczyzna wie, co się dzieje, że ma jakieś alibi, dzięki któremu nic mu nie zagrozi. Kiedy jednak wyobrażam sobie, by Severus miał zostać zaskoczony...

Nagle przed oczami staje mi dom Severusa od frontowej strony i dociera do mnie, że Voldemort znalazł drogę, by dotrzeć do mnie. I idzie po Snape'a.

Czym prędzej zgarniam dokumenty do szuflady i, rzucając krótkie pożegnanie, wychodzę.

― Nic nie mów. ― Przepycham się obok niego i czujnie się rozglądam. Nie wyczuwam jednak wewnątrz magii Voldemorta, a raczej tego, co teraz ją stanowi. Trop urywa się przed furtką i mogę odetchnąć z ulgą, że wszystko jest z Severusem w porządku. Mimo to zamykam drzwi na kłódki, udając, że to cokolwiek da, kiedy Tom się pojawi. A po dudnieniu w głowie jestem pewien, że jest blisko.

― Harry? ― Słyszę zmęczenie w jego głosie, kiedy miotam się po salonie zasłaniając okna. ― Możesz mi powiedzieć, co robisz?

Patrzę na niego i dziwię się, jak bardzo spokojny jest.

― Kontaktowałeś się z Lucjuszem? ― pytam, stając w pobliżu niego, jak gdybym spodziewał się, że w każdej chwili będę musiał stanąć przed nim, by go osłonić.

― Ma jeszcze jednego syna, którego trzeba wyprowadzić z Wielkiej Brytanii? ― Krzyżuje ramiona na piersi. Nie jestem pewien, co na to odpowiedzieć. Nie wiem nawet, co on chciał mi przez to powiedzieć

― To był mój wybór. Uważam, że postąpiłem słusznie...

W tej chwili odwraca się do mnie, łapiąc za przód koszulki.

― Powiedz mi, Potter, czy to przez ten eliksir? Czy to więź doprowadziła do tego wszystkiego?

Patrzę na niego i widzę zmęczonego człowieka. Udaję, że nie wiem o czym mówi. Przynajmniej, póki nie kontynuuje. A ja drżę, zamykając oczy.

― Jesteś w stanie sprawić, by czarodziejski świat to przeżył? ― Ból spowodowany mocnym uściskiem jego palców jest niczym w porównaniu z tym, co dzieje się wewnątrz mnie, gdy zaczynam coraz lepiej go wyczuwać. Jest blisko. ― Jesteś w stanie żyć? ― Jego ostry głos zamienia się w szept. Zaczynam drżeć, gdy magia szarpie się we mnie i otwieram oczy. Nagle szyba w pobliskim oknie rozpada się na kawałki a przede mną pojawia się czerń, która przybiera kształt i zbliża się.

― Umarłbym, gdyby było inaczej ― mówię cicho, ale moja uwaga nie skupia się już dłużej na mężczyźnie, który odsuwa się z pochyloną głową.

Wrażenie jest tym bardziej intensywne, gdyż doskonale wiem, że to nie kolejny koszmar, że on naprawdę tu jest. Co każe mi zastanawiać się, dlaczego w ten sposób sprawił, że tutaj przyszedłem.

― Panie... ― Nagle to Snape przykuwa moją uwagę, zmuszając, bym na niego spojrzał. Jego twarz jest spokojna, nie wydaje się w najmniejszym stopniu zaskoczony tym, co widzi. Nawet wówczas, gdy Tom zbliża się do mnie łapiąc mnie za ramię i odwraca w stronę mężczyzny.

― Widzisz, Severusie, płomień w jego oczach? Płoną dla mnie. Płoną mną ― Jego głos przechodzi niemal w syk, a ja gdzieś na skraju świadomości rozumiem, że Snape był przygotowany na to spotkanie. ― I nigdy nie zapłoną dla ciebie. ― Chociaż jedynie stoi, trzymając mnie, czuję, jakby mnie posiadł. Uwięził zmysły. I nagle ta cała pewność, że nie pozwolę mu wrócić tak szybko, że teraz on zostanie odsunięty, gdzieś umiera.

― Jak długo wiedziałeś? I czemu jeszcze żyjesz? ― wyduszam z siebie, opuszczając wzrok na moje dłonie. Mam wrażenie, że gdybym złączył teraz palce, wytworzyłoby się napięcie. Magia tak bardzo we mnie szaleje.

Severus jednak nie odpowiada, wskazując różdżką na odłamki szkła, które wracają na swoje miejsce. Dopiero wówczas zdaję sobie sprawę z chłodnych podmuchów, które jeszcze przed chwilą smagały moje ciało.

Zastanawiam się, czy w rzeczywistości Snape nigdy nie zdradził. Czy oszukał wszystkich po raz kolejny. Jaka jest jego rola w tym wszystkim.

Snape nie patrzy na mnie. Mam wrażenie, jakby nigdy nie chciał znaleźć się w tej sytuacji.

― Żyje, bo tego chcę. Bo nigdy nie potrafił wybrać.

Tom odsuwa się ode mnie.

― I niezmiennie pozostaje Mistrzem Eliksirów. A niczego nie potrzebuję bardziej... ― Czuję, że posyła mi krótkie spojrzenie. ― Niż pewnego eliksiru. Magia stworzeń może być piękna, a zarazem niszczycielska. ― Coś zmienia się w jego głosie. ― Chcę swojej. Wiesz, co masz robić, Severusie. ― Voldemort odwraca się, po czym łapie mnie za nadgarstek i pociąga. ― Zabiorę go ze sobą. Jeszcze patrzenie na niego okazałoby się zbyt wielką pokusą. Wkrótce się zobaczymy.

Przychodząc tu, nie planowałem tak krótkiej wizyty. Z całą pewnością również nie podejrzewałem, iż Severus najwyraźniej lepiej orientuje się w tym, co się dzieje, niż ja.

Tom ciągnie mnie za sobą na korytarz, a ja tylko zdążam spojrzeć na stojącego z zaciśniętymi wargami Snape'a, nim Voldemort obejmuje mnie w pasie i grunt usuwa mi się spod nóg.

Kiedy świat na nowo nabiera kolorów, czuję podmuch chłodnego powietrza na twarzy. Słyszę nieco świszczący oddech przy moim uchu, a dłonie wciąż obejmują mnie w pasie, przyciskając ciasno do klatki piersiowej stojącego za mną mężczyzny.

― Żyje tylko dlatego, że wybrał ciebie ― mruczy mi do ucha, a ja odchylam głowę do tyłu. Te kilka dni, kiedy na nowo zniknął, wydają się mnie złamać do tego stopnia, bym nie potrafił oprzeć się oferowanemu dotykowi. Bez względu na to, co podpowiada mi rozum.

― Myślałem, że był wierny Dumbledore'owi ― mówię tylko, wdychając powietrze. ― A jednak go nie zabiłeś.

― Był wierny twojej matce. Był wierny tobie ― mówi, muskając wargami płatek mojego ucha. Nie muszę otwierać oczu, by wiedzieć, że jesteśmy na polanie. Zwłaszcza, gdy czuję, jak ziemia drży pod naciskiem kopyt cwałujących jednorożców. Może testrale są wśród nich. Słyszę rżenie, czując jednocześnie zęby na mojej wygiętej szyi. Zwracam się ku temu kontaktowi, chcąc więcej i po chwili unoszę powieki, gdy jedna z dłoni Voldemorta wplata się mi we włosy i odgina głowę jeszcze mocniej, podczas gdy druga wsuwa się do tylnej kieszeni spodni.

― I to wystarczyło? ― pytam zachrypniętym głosem, kiedy przygryza skórę wzdłuż mojego gardła. Mimowolnie przypominam sobie rozcięcie na mojej klatce piersiowej i palec znikający w ustach Czarnego Pana. Obietnica.

― Wybito moich Śmierciożerców. Żadne działanie Snape'a nie jest w stanie mi zaszkodzić. Zwłaszcza, że jesteś _mój_. ― Ostatnie słowo syczy, mocniej szarpiąc za moje włosy. Wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później do tego dojdzie. ― _Mój_. Dlaczego więc czułem na tobie jego zapach, Harry? Dlaczego torturowałeś mnie jego osobą, gdy ja walczyłem, by powstać?

― Tom…

― Szybko zdawałeś się pocieszyć. Kto wie, co by się stało, gdybym nie przychodził w snach?! ― Jakby dla podkreślenia złości, którą aż wibruje powietrze, puszcza moje włosy i szarpie za koszulkę. Przy pomocy magii po chwili już wisi na mnie w strzępach.

Cofam się i mi na to pozwala. Rozkładam ręce, patrząc na niego, patrząc na niego tak jak kiedyś. Jednocześnie pragnąc i obawiając się tego, co może mi dać. _Do czego ja mogę się posunąć, co mogę mu zaoferować._

― Gdyby nie to, dawno byłbym martwy, Tom. Gdyby nie te noce, pozwoliłbym rozerwać się magii już wcześniej. ― Jestem pewien, że oczy mi błyszczą, gdy stoję tak pod jego uważnym spojrzeniem. Przesuwam dłonią wzdłuż mojej klatki piersiowej, sięgając po niewielką ilość magii, wystarczającą, bym poczuł lekkie ukłucie w miejscu, gdzie po chwili pojawia się krwawa linia. ― Odkąd mnie wybrałeś, należę do ciebie. I to nigdy się nie zmieni. Bez względu na wszystko. ― Właściwie ostatnie słowo tłumią jego wargi. Czuję jego palce na swoim nagim torsie, paznokieć drażniący przed chwilą nacięte miejsce.

Spomiędzy moich warg wyrywa mi się jęk, kiedy gdzieś nieopodal rozlega się rżenie, a Tom przygryza mi wargę. I jest jak kiedyś. Jednak nie chciałbym cofnąć się do tamtego czasu, wiedząc, ile bólu byłoby przede mną. Ile cierpienia, ile rozpaczy i niechęci do życia. Nienawiści do magii, do _naszej_ magii.

To zbrodnia. Której nigdy więcej nie popełnię.

― Pokaż, czym był czas beze mnie, Harry. Zmuś mnie, bym na nowo czuł ― mówi tuż przy moich ustach, zlizując krew z przygryzionej wcześniej mojej wargi. Cały drżę i przychodzi mi na myśl, że nie jesteśmy tu bez powodu. Nie w przypadku Toma.

― I będziesz już zawsze ― mówię tylko, chociaż głos wydobywający się spomiędzy moich warg wydaje się obcy. Jest zbyt głęboki, zachrypnięty, bym go rozpoznawał.

― Daj mi to.

I teraz to ja robię krok w jego stronę, dotykając przodu jego szaty. Ta po chwili zsuwa się z jego ramion, odsłaniając przede mną jego chudą klatkę piersiową. Przełykam ślinę, widząc w jak złym jest stanie. I mam wrażenie, że po części powoduje to brak jego magii.

Otwieram umysł, wyciągając dłoń. Przesuwam palcem przez podłużną bliznę, przypominając sobie nasz pojedynek. Klękam przed nim, czując chłód trawy nawet przez spodnie. Unoszę się, łapiąc jednocześnie go za biodra, by nie stracić równowagi. Blizna zaczyna się na wysokości jego wystających żeber. Początkowo przesuwam po niej palcem. Opuszczam wzrok na własne ciało. Nosi na sobie blizny. Wiele.

Dotykam krzepnącej krwi w miejscu, w którym naciąłem skórę. Kiedy odsuwam swój palec od własnego ciała, waham się przez moment. Unoszę jednak dłoń i wiem, że rozumie, o co mi chodzi, bo już po chwili czuję jego język a moje palce znikają w jego ustach.

Nie potrzebuje niczego więcej.

Poddaję się krążącej wokół mnie magii, mając nadzieję, że więź zadziała i Tom będzie potrafił po nią sięgnąć. Rwie się do niego, pragnie go, jest jego.

Jesteśmy tym. Magią i czuciem.

Dotykam ustami zgrubienia na jego torsie; blizna jest wąska, ale pamiętam ilość krwi, którą za sobą niosła. Przesuwam po niej językiem, wyobrażając sobie jak ciepła uchodziła przez rozcięcie, wydaje mi się, że czuję jej zapach, że smakuję jej językiem. Krew. Skąpani we krwi, to wszystko, czym jesteśmy, co nas otacza. Margines społeczeństwa.

Wypuszczam powietrze prosto na wilgotną bliznę i czuję, że Tom drży pod moimi palcami.

― Nigdy więcej do tego nie dopuszczę. Nikt tego nie złamie ― obiecuję, powoli podnosząc się z kolan. Blizny tworzą jasną sieć na jego ciele i pragnę kiedyś poznać każdą pojedynczą. Teraz, gdy wrócił, nie pozwolę go odebrać.

Sięgając jego ust, czuję smak mojej krwi. Rozchylam szerzej wargi, by pogłębić pocałunek, tę zwierzęcą potrzebę posiadania. Pozwoliłem mu posiąść moje ciało. Moją duszę. Mnie.

Ścieramy się, walcząc o każdy oddech, o chociaż chwilowe panowanie nad sytuacją. Moje dłonie trzymają go mocno, może zbyt mocno wbijam palce w jego ramiona. Nasze torsy ocierają się o siebie i jestem pewien, że gdy się od siebie odsuniemy, będzie miał na sobie smugi mojej krwi. I chociaż normalnie wstydziłbym się tego, zawahałbym się, bo przecież to jest złe. Mówiono mi o tym. Wpajano mi to przez lata… To właśnie te uczucia są tym, co wyziera z głębi mnie. Co jest czyste, na co nikt nigdy nie miał wpływu. Poza prawdą.

Wsuwam dłoń między nas, przesuwam nią po jego bezwłosej piersi. Tu nigdy nie chodziło o oprawę; otwieram oczy, wpatrując się z takiego bliska w jego twarz. Jednak kiedy zagłębiłem się w jego przesiąkniętej mrokiem duszy, nigdy więcej nie potrafiłem odwrócić od niego wzroku. Jest kim jest i nic tego nie zmieni. Teraz pozostaje mi już tylko starać się wpłynąć na przyszłość. By świat nie rozpadł się, gdy w końcu wyjdzie na powierzchnię.

Rżenie rozlega się bliżej i odwracam głowę, akurat w chwili, gdy stado wyłania się pomiędzy linii drzew. Na przedzie kroczy ogromny testral, którego grzywę przetykają pasma srebra.

― Zmieniają się ― szepczę, nie reagując, kiedy Tom ponownie sięga do mojej szyi.

Za Testralem idzie jednorożec i w momencie, gdy moim oczom ukazuje się hybryda, dociera do mnie, że teraz tworzą jedno stado. Coraz więcej głów, biel i czerń. Voldemort zamiera obok mnie, a mi przechodzi przez myśl, że mój stan nie jest godzien tych pięknych stworzeń.

Czy w czarodziejskim świecie taka zmiana też byłaby możliwa?

― Czują twoją magię? ― pytam, gdy Tom robi kilka kroków w ich kierunku i unosi dłoń. Mimo tego, iż ma na sobie tylko spodnie i rozpiętą szatę, zdaje się dominować całą polanę. Stworzenia zatrzymują się, uderzając kopytami w ziemię.

Nagle Czarny Pan odwraca się, by na mnie spojrzeć, a jego oczy błyszczą krwawym blaskiem.

Hybryda wydaje z siebie pisk, który przeradza się w rżenie i rusza w moją stronę. Jest piękna, chociaż białka jej pustych oczu zdają się być w pełni na mnie skupione. Rozkłada skrzydła, po czym wbija się w powietrze. Piszczy, a stado podąża za nią, wkrótce zakrywając niebo nad nami.

― Czują ciebie.


	3. 3 Samael

**3\. Samael**

 _Jestem Stalowym Aniołem Zagłady._

 _Nikt mnie nie zdoła namówić do zdrady._

 _Jestem Aniołem Niebiańskiego Dworu._

 _Ty miałeś wybór — ja nie mam wyboru._

 _Nie mam sumienia, więc tłumacz się w Niebie._

 _Ja tnę bez wytchnienia więc zetnę i ciebie…!_

Opuszczam różdżkę, drżąc na całym ciele.

― Nie zrobię tego więcej! ― Nie chcę krzyczeć, ale patrząc na krew odcinającą się od zielonej trawy, robi mi się niedobrze.

― Nie bądź słaby. Więcej! ― Patrzę na niego, szczękając zębami. Trzymam różdżkę w dłoni, jak gdybym naprawdę jej potrzebował. I zdaje się, że tak jest, a dzięki temu mogę do pewnego stopnia odciąć się od tego, co właśnie robię i zrzucić całą winę na narzędzie w mojej dłoni. Voldemort pochyla się jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym ociera usta dłonią. Jego twarz jest blada, a oczy błyszczą jak w gorączce. Wyczuwam go moim umysłem. I dopiero teraz rozumiem, co działo się z nim przez te miesiące. Dopiero teraz dociera do mnie, dlaczego jego powrót okazał się tak… łagodny, tak inny od tego, co pamiętam z czasu przed bitwą.

Jest bólem. Uświadamiam sobie to w chwili, gdy pozwala mi jej spróbować, gdy przy pomocy naszego połączenia sięgam po magię stworzeń, która krąży w jego żyłach.

I wiem już, że nie spocznę, póki nie oddam mu tej części, którą mam w sobie.

― To dlatego przybierałeś taką formę w moich snach. Odcinałeś się od tego? ― pytam, posyłając kolejny strumień mocy w jego plecy. ― Wystarczy? ― pytam szeptem, ale wydaje się mieć problem ze złapaniem oddechu, krztusząc się. Nigdy nie spodziewałem się zobaczyć go w takiej roli. A świadomość tego, iż przez miesiące robił to sobie sam, mrozi mi krew w żyłach.

― Więcej.

Wzdycham głęboko, by się uspokoić, sięgam do tak znajomej obecności na granicy mojego umysłu.

― Strać tę cholerną przytomność ― syczę, widząc, że coraz trudniej jest mu utrzymać powieki uniesione. Nie jestem pewien, jakie zaklęcia właściwie na niego rzucam. To po prostu mrok i cierpienie. Coś gorszego od cruciatusa, coś, co posyła Czarnego Pana na ziemię. Coś, co sprawia, że widzę go takim. Jednak nie słabym.

Znowu kaszle. I wtedy się zaczyna.

Leżący na boku jednorożec otwiera oczy i wydaje z siebie dźwięk tak rozpaczliwy, że odczuwam go całym sobą. Równocześnie młóci kopytami powietrze, ale krew sącząca się z jego boku mówi mi, że już nigdy nie wstanie. Wierzę, że będzie ostatnim, już niedługo. Stworzenia zmieniają się, odpadają najsłabsze. Kołowrót istnień jest w równowadze.

Wciąż nie rozumiem, dlaczego jest to konieczne, dlaczego Voldemort jest w stanie wchłonąć magię stworzenia dopiero wówczas, gdy sam znajduje się na granicy.

Kiedy pada na ziemię, wciąż nie opuszczam różdżki. Jego ciałem co chwilę wstrząsają dreszcze, a wokół gromadzi się gęsta, ciemna magia. Magia, która jeszcze niedawno zatruwała organizm jednorożca.

Stworzenie wydaje z siebie coraz słabsze rżenie, a jego klatka piersiowa unosi się z każdą chwilą wolniej. Z tej odległości Voldemort wydaje się martwy. Gdyby nie krew, wciąż wyciekająca mu spomiędzy warg, uwierzyłbym, że to koniec.

Nagle jednorożec bierze jeszcze jeden, głęboki wdech i po chwili zalega cisza.

Rzucam różdżkę i czym prędzej dopadam Toma, przesuwając go z dala od kałuży krwi, która powoli wsiąka w ziemię. Jestem ciekaw, co zrobią testrale, gdy ją wyczują.

Jego głowa przechyla się na bok, zupełnie, jakby się ode mnie odwracał, jak gdyby nie chciał, bym był tego świadkiem.

― Jakby bycie mugolem przez jakiś czas było aż tak złe ― mamroczę, przyglądając się mu z boku. Zastanawiam się, czy byłbym w stanie poddać się naszemu połączeniu, by wciągnął mnie do swojego umysłu, jak to robił, kiedy spałem. Może nawet udałoby mi się przelać w niego więcej magii, być może chociaż w niewielkiej mierze złagodzić ból wywołany mrokiem, który w siebie wchłonął.

Kładę się obok niego i odwracam twarz tak, że nasze usta znajdują się na tyle blisko siebie, iż czuję jego oddech, co mnie właściwie trochę uspokaja.

Zamykam oczy, jednocześnie wyciągając ramiona, by przyciągnąć go do siebie i wzdrygam się, gdy przechodzi między naszymi ciałami impuls.

Udaję, że tylko moje ciało lgnie do ciepła, że zamknięte oczy sprawiają, iż odcinam się od tego.

Wzdycham, zapadając się w swój umysł.

 _Polana zdaje się umierać. Gdzie nie spojrzę, pośród wysokich traw rozkłada się zwierzyna, jednak mimo to nie czuję smrodu w powietrzu. Właściwie powietrze w ogóle nie pachnie._

 _Słyszę pisk i odwracam głowę, próbując go zlokalizować i wówczas dociera do mnie widok kwiatów plamionych czerwienią._

 _Lis rozszarpuje dziecko, jednak to nie ono nawołuje, nie skarży się na ból, którego pewnie i tak już nie czuje._

 _Ochłapy mięsa opadają coraz bliżej, ale potrafię tylko stać i patrzeć, niezdolny do najmniejszego ruchu._

― _Zawsze tak jest. ― Rozlega się głos obok mnie i drgam zaskoczony, zupełnie pochłonięty tym, że dziecko nie krzyczy. Lis łapie je za kark i podnosi, zwracając w moją stronę. Rozchylam wargi, by coś powiedzieć, jednak nagle nie jestem w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa, kiedy niegdyś mocne połączenia ścięgien pękają i na moich oczach ciało dziecka odrywa się od główki._

 _Kiedy ktoś szarpie mnie za ramię, krztuszę się zaskoczony na widok Toma. Jego palce przyciskają się do moich policzków, zmuszając, bym dalej patrzył, jak główka dziecka toczy się po wilgotnej trawie._

― _Poznajesz?_

 _Mam ochotę zaprzeczyć, ale wówczas lis przeobraża się w mężczyznę z zakrwawioną, niegdyś pożółkłą ze starości koszulką. Oczy dziecka wpatrują się we mnie, błagając, bym to skończył, a ja jak lunatyk zmierzam w jego stronę. Tom podąża krok w krok za mną, kiedy opadam na kolana. Dłonie mężczyzny smagają moje odsłonięte plecy, a ja, jedyne o czym mogę myśleć, to brak paska._

 _Nagle marszczę brwi, wyciągając dłoń. To chore, ale nie potrafię się powstrzymać. Wydaję z siebie kolejny zduszony jęk, gdy razy spadają na mnie, a moje palce natrafiają na coś miękkiego w trawie. I wówczas wszystko się rozpływa. Znika oprawca i rozerwane ciało kilkuletniego Toma. Riddle szarpnięciem stawia mnie na równe nogi._

― _Co to było?_

― _Magia._

 _I chyba rozumiem, co do mnie mówi, chociaż to wydaje się nieprawdopodobne._

― _Pozwalasz zabić w sobie magię? Dlaczego? ― Odsuwam się od niego, oblizując pękniętą wargę. Przyjemnie mrowi w miejscu, w którym ją przygryzł. Dziwne, że chociaż właściwie to tylko umysł, ma tak wielką siłę wizualizacji. Tak jak osoba Toma. Wciąż nie rozumiem zależności, dlaczego w moich koszmarach, a jak się okazuje, w swoim umyśle, przyjmuje tę formę._

 _Zastanawiam się, dlaczego imaginacja jego magii przybiera formę dziecka, które nie miało o niej jeszcze pojęcia. Co tamten czas dla Toma znaczył, czy może chodzi po prostu o jakąś sadystyczną radość z tego, że odcina się od swojego człowieczeństwa, od wszystkiego tego, co stanowi jego przeszłość._

― _Dlaczego akurat ta forma? - pytam, wskazując na jego młode ciało._

― _Horkruksy pozostawiają ślad, Harry. Który z nich tkwi w tobie?_

 _Och. To właściwie logiczne, a przynajmniej do pewnego stopnia._

― _Więc... Jakie jest to miejsce, gdy jesteś sam?_

 _Tom odsuwa się ode mnie, prostując ramiona. Przypominam sobie go z komnaty tajemnic, pewność, jaką emanował, dumę z tego, kim jest. Patrzę wprost na Toma i sięgam do niego._

― _Nie chcę masek ― mówię, przesuwając dłonią przed jego twarzą, niczym pan młody odsłaniający welon z twarzy ukochanej._

 _Kościste palce zaciskają się na przegubie mojej dłoni w niemym ostrzeżeniu, podczas gdy w oczach Toma zdaje się kryć chaos._

― _To tylko wizualizacja ― ostrzega, po czym pociąga mnie i nagle robi się ciemno. Uścisk na moim nadgarstku znika i obracam się z bijącym sercem, gdy dobiega mnie łkanie. Stoję prosto przed potężną klatką, z której dobiegają jęki._

 _Odsuwam się z sykiem, kiedy przez szczelinę przedostaje się trupio blada, drobna dłoń i macha tuż przed moją twarzą. Miejsce, w którym powinny być paznokcie jest zakrwawione, opuszki starte._

 _Cofam się z lękiem, słysząc co jakiś czas uderzenie, które przecina powietrze i odbija się echem od skał._

 _Czy to może być prawda? Czy jego umysł pogrzebał jego istnienie?_

― _Tom? ― pytam cicho, niechcący kopiąc kamień. Zamieram, widząc ruch w oddali. Postać zbliża się i wkrótce staje przede mną. Czarne szaty wiszą na jej ramionach, kiedy wyciąga dłoń i rozcina mi policzek ostrym pazurem._

― _Tego chciałeś? ― Głos Voldemorta wydaje się dochodzić z daleka. Przełykam ślinę, kiwając głową._

― _Widziałem już więcej ― mówię twardo. ― Byłem świadkiem twoich słabości,_ _ **Tom**_ _. Nie przestraszysz mnie ciałami w rozkładzie ani lękami uwięzionymi w klatkach. ― Tym razem to ja dotykam jego policzka i chociaż to tylko umysł, czuję chłód jego ciała._

 _Chcąc coś sprawdzić, upewnić się, jak wielkim wyzwaniem mogę w rzeczywistości być i który z nas jest bardziej potrzebujący, przysuwam usta do jego warg._

 _Świat się załamuje. Wrażenie jest ulotne, kiedy tylko odsuwam się od niego, wszystko wydaje się pozostawać niezmienne._

― _Imaginacja twojego umysłu? ― szepczę, okrążając go. ― Czy może duszy? Pokaż mi prawdę._

 _I niczym klocki w dominie, cały świat się rozpada, w jednej, przepełnionej ciszą chwili._

 _Otwieram szerzej oczy i, chociaż z tym walczę, uśmiecham się. Wizualizacja wydaje się być odbiciem mnie samego. Popalona polana, samotne drzewo i błąkające się bez celu testrale. Nagle słyszę skrzek i w powietrze wzbija się czarny kruk._

 _W oddali dostrzegam kwiaty, odgrodzone wysokim, ciernistym ogrodzeniem._

 _I rozumiem, że to ja._

 _Testral wydaje z siebie pisk, mknąc w moją stronę. Voldemorta nigdzie nie ma, a może jest wszędzie. Obserwuje mnie._

 _A ja wiem, co muszę zrobić. Staję naprzeciw pędzącemu stworzeniu, biorąc głęboki wdech. Sięgam po magię, czuję ją tuż pod palcami i w momencie, gdy testral we mnie wpada, staję się nią._

 _Rozlega się huk, a wyładowanie ścierających się magii przecina powietrze, wydając się łączyć niebo z ziemią._

 _Czuję jak magia uchodzi ze mnie, jednak nie przerywam połączeni, póki nie dobiega mnie krakanie, powoli przeradzające się w pisk._

 _Stworzenie nadlatuje, raniąc pazurami moją rękę._

 _I nagle wszystko zamiera. A w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał testral, uosobienie mrocznej magii, którą chłonie Tom, leży źrebię. Jego klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada szybko, a ja pozwalam swoim powiekom opaść na chwilę po tym, jak błyska w moją stronę białkami. Wyciągam dłoń, upadając, by dotknąć jego srebrzystej sierści._

 _Zatracam się._

Otwieram oczy z jękiem. Moja głowa dudni, a w ustach czuję metaliczny posmak krwi. Jestem jednocześnie przerażony i zafascynowany tym, co przed chwilą miało miejsce, chociaż ograniczało się jedynie do sfery poza zmysłowej.

― Jesteś szaleńcem.

Mrużę oczy, po czym uśmiecham się słabo, widząc wokół Toma szarą smugę magii.

― Umysł jest fascynującą przestrzenią ― mruczę, próbując podźwignąć się do pozycji siedzącej, ale już po chwili jest obok, naciskając na moją obolałą pierś.

― A ty głupcem, myśląc, że sam jesteś w stanie coś zrobić ― syczy.

Parskam, nie dowierzając. Jest tak cholernie uparty, nawet, jeśli chwilę temu dopuścił mnie tak blisko siebie. Jest niemożliwy.

Wówczas przypominam sobie, jak magia testrala momentalnie wyczuła naszą i zastanawiam się, jak zareagowałaby na patronusa.

Sięgam po omacku po różdżkę, zadowolony, że nie przyszło mu do głowy jej zabierać.

Chwilę obracam ją w palcach, patrząc spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek na jego zamyśloną minę. Przywołuję w pamięci widok jego napiętej twarzy, gdy walczył ze sobą, kiedy miał mnie po raz pierwszy. Przypominam sobie dotyk jego dłoni, ale to nagły przebłysk z nocy, kiedy miałem umrzeć, wspomnienie jego rąk zaborczo przytrzymujących mnie blisko niego, gdy niszczył Severusa i to, co chcieliśmy stworzyć. I to właśnie te wspomnienia, świadomość bycia pragniętym, ta zaborczość skierowana nie względem kogokolwiek innego, ale właśnie mnie, sprawiają, że patronus wydobywający się z końca mojej różdżki, mknie przed siebie, jakby przebudzony z głębokiego koszmaru. Koszmaru, w którym tkwiłem odkąd wyrzucił mnie ze swojej posiadłości, by spotkać się ze mną dopiero na polu bitwy. Aż do niedawna.

Nie muszę poruszać różdżką, by zbliżył się do Voldemorta. Jest owocem naszej magii, którą, nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio mogłem używać bez ryzyka o swoje zdrowie psychiczne. Teraz jasne staje się, że tak po prostu musiało być, że ilekroć sięgałem po magię, otwierałem połączenie między nami, by Voldemort mógł stawać się silniejszy. Nie czuję do niego żalu, nie z tego powodu. Wciąż nie potrafię jednak spojrzeć bez złości na fakt, iż utrzymywał mnie tyle czasu w nieświadomości, że niszczył mnie każdym dniem swojej nieobecności i każdym ofiarowanym snem, w którym było go pełno.

Może jestem słaby, odsuwając to od siebie. Być może powinienem się z tym zmierzyć i zrobić to, co wydawałoby się słuszne. Ale widzę to jako szansę od losu, tę, która nie nadarza się dwukrotnie, którą, ofiarowaną, należy złapać i nie dać odejść. Tom jest dla mnie takim kimś. Jest dla mnie wynagrodzeniem za cenę, którą przyszło mi zapłacić podczas wojny.

Jest wszystkim, co utrzymuje mnie przy życiu.

Patronus wbiega w niego, na moment rozmywając się, jednak po chwili już zatacza krąg. Oddycham, a on uspokaja się, tym razem zbliżając się do Toma powoli. Zaciskam z nerwów palce, zastanawiając się, czy tym razem racja może być po mojej stronie, czy ta szarość świadczy o tym, że udało mi się przelać część magii i zmieszać ją z tą, którą odebrał stworzeniu.

― Magia jest bezkresem, Tom. Nigdy nie myśl, że dotarłeś do jej początku ― mówię, patrząc, jak stworzenie ociera się porożem o jego nogę, jednak nie rozpływa się w powietrzu. Voldemort wydaje się wahać, nim wyciąga do niego dłoń. Mam wrażenie, że dotyka mnie.

Coś się zmienia.

― Nigdy nie sięgałem po tę konkretną magię ― mówi, patrząc w dal. Gdzieś za linią drzew magiczne stworzenia gromadzą się przy wodopoju, być może żegnają członka stada. W tym czasie jesteśmy pozostawieni sobie i obawiam się tego, gdzie może nas to zanieść. Tom jest nieprzewidywalny, a ja nie mam pojęcia, co siedzi w jego głowie, zwłaszcza po takim czasie, kiedy byłem od niego odcięty.

― Nie ― przytakuję, nie wiedząc tak naprawdę, co mógłbym na to powiedzieć. Oczywiście, że nie próbował tworzyć patronusów, musiał mieć świadomość, iż pozwolił na zbyt wiele mroku, by wyczarowanie go w ogóle było możliwe. A jeśli Voldemort nienawidził czegoś bardziej niż mugoli, były to słabości. Zastanawiam się, czy kiedykolwiek to się zmieni. Czy z jego magią w sobie, jestem w stanie zrobić coś, by ujrzeć kształt, jaki przyjęłaby jego magia pod zaklęciem patronusa. Czy z kimś takim jak on, to w ogóle byłoby możliwe.

Nagle Voldemort przecina szybko dłonią powietrze, a mój patronus rozpływa się w chmurze pyłu. Czuję szarpnięcie, kiedy to się dzieję, widać za słabo panowałem nad magią, by nie dać się złości Toma.

― Potęga nie objawia się w ilości opanowanych zaklęć ― mówi, odchodząc jeszcze dalej. Dociera do mnie, że napotkaliśmy kolejny mur, który w obecnej sytuacji, w obecnym stanie, może być ciężko przejść. I Voldemort wybiera ucieczkę.

Kręcę głową z niedowierzaniem, zastanawiając się, czy zawsze będzie uciekał, kiedy dotrze do swoich granic. Czy kiedyś zdobędzie się na to, by wyciągnąć rękę po pomoc, której bym mu nie odmówił.

― Nie. Determinują ją serce i rozum ― śmieję się, wypuszczając z siebie długo gromadzoną magię. Ta wydaje się sunąć przed siebie, usuwając z polany dowód niedawnego cierpienia. Kwiaty podnoszą głowy ku górze, a ja przypominam sobie to, co pokazał mi w swoim umyśle. Wydają się niesamowite w upartym dążeniu do słońca, w wyciąganiu łodyg jak najbliżej promieni słonecznych, jak gdyby one same wystarczyły do tego, by przetrwać kolejny dzień.

Uświadamiam coś sobie.

Dla niego jestem życiem.

Nie pozwolę, by stał się moją śmiercią.

Korytarze w ministerstwie zdają się ze mnie kpić, kiedy zmierzam na minus siódme piętro. Nie powiem, bym czuł się komfortowo z myślą, iż wzywają mnie w miejsce, które znajduje się jeszcze za Departamentem Tajemnic.

Wezwanie również nie mówi mi, w jakim celu się tam udaję, chociaż nie wykluczam faktu, iż może mieć to nie tak całkiem mało wspólnego z niedawną teleportacją. W końcu kiedyś mnie o to zapytają. Zainteresują się, być może, tym nagłym wyczerpaniem magicznym, zapytają, skąd wziął się pomysł, by, zamiast po ludzku przedostać się poza granice kraju, zdecydowałem się na coś, co mogło zakończyć się moją śmiercią. Każda odpowiedź nagle wydaje się zła. Nie zmuszę się do tego, by samodzielnie podważyć moje zdrowie psychiczne. Nie przyznam się do chęci targnięcia się na moje życie, by spędzić kolejne tygodnie pod obserwacją w świętym Mungo, a być może nawet doprowadzić do tego, że zniszczą mnie medialnie.

Winda zatrzymuje się i wychodzą dwie towarzyszące mi osoby. Nikt nie wsiada. Kiedy ruszam dalej, jestem sam i zastanawiam się, co czują skazańcy idący na śmierć. Nikt im nie towarzyszy. Nikt nie czeka za długą szybą, uderzając dłońmi o jej gładką powierzchnię, krzycząc, że to nie musi się tak skończyć.

I dlaczego w ogóle wyobrażam sobie najgorsze?

Czy dlatego, iż wiem, że w mniemaniu ministerstwa dokonałem zdrady? Czasy, kiedy chciałem zostać ukarany za zbrodnię popełnioną podczas wojny, minęły, mam nadzieję, bezpowrotnie. Teraz zwyczajnie chcę się od tego odciąć.

Przeciągły dźwięk i rozsuwające się kraty.

Robię krok do przodu, z ciekawością się rozglądając. Znajduję się w jasnym korytarzu, od którego prowadzą tylko jedne drzwi. Marszczę brwi, nie widząc żadnej tabliczki, która powiedziałaby mi, gdzie trafiłem.

Powoli podchodzę, a gdy znajduję się już wystarczająco blisko, by zapukać, drzwi otwierają się i moim oczom ukazuje się szef aurorów, ten sam, z którym rozmowę przerwała mi Luna. Tym razem nie uśmiecha się, nie okazuje żadnego przyjaznego gestu.

― Czekaliśmy na pana ― mówi, odsuwając się. Robię krok do przodu i moim oczom ukazuje się przeraźliwie jasne pomieszczenie i dwóch mężczyzn stojących blisko drzwi. Czuję ich wzrok na sobie, gdy wchodzę głębiej i drzwi zamykają się za mną. Dopiero wówczas dostrzegam kolejnych sześć osób.

Są momenty, kiedy człowiek po prostu wie, że dzieje się coś złego. Są chwile, gdy poziom lęku wzrasta, a ciało przebiegają dreszcze na myśl o rozmaitych scenariuszach, których wkrótce może stać się częścią.

To jest jeden z nich.

Zwłaszcza, kiedy rzucają na stojący na środku pomieszczenia stół teczki. I kiedy spomiędzy nich wysuwa się jedno zdjęcie, obraz, którego nigdy więcej nie chciałem przywołać przed oczy.

Przełykam ślinę, unosząc wzrok na stojącego obok mnie mężczyznę, który jeszcze nie tak dawno przyjaźnie klepał mnie po plecach, zabierając na kolejną interwencję dotyczącą Lucjusza Malfoya.

Co się zmieniło?

― Obserwowaliśmy pana, Potter.

Może to domena ludzi, za którymi zbrodnie ciągną się cieniem, czekając na dzień, kiedy nareszcie będą mogły przemówić i upomnieć się o sprawiedliwość.

A może to tylko ja z latami lęku i umysłem zbyt pochłoniętym przez przeszłość, by móc się od niej oderwać. Cisza przeciąga się i mam wrażenie, że czekają na moją reakcję.

Pozwalam więc sobie być marionetką, za której sznurki pociąga się ku własnej uciesze.

― Co tu robię? ― pytam, ignorując fakt, że mój głos brzmi tak słabo.

Nagle zbliża się do nas jeden ze stojących w oddali mężczyzn. Dopiero właściwie w tej chwili uświadamiam sobie, że żaden z nich nie ma szat, tylko zwykłe mugolskie ubrania. Stający przede mną człowiek ma długą bliznę biegnącą przez lewe oko, aż do kącika ust i prędzej wydaje się być poszukiwanym przestępcą niż pracownikiem ministerstwa. Zresztą, poza szefem, nie widziałem nigdy żadnego z nich.

― Wybierasz.


	4. 4 Loża szyderców

_Czasem ktoś_

 _Widzi więcej niż my_

 _Chce zbawić świat_

 _Nie wierzy w to nikt_

 _Jest więc sam..._

 _Chociaż stoi wśród nas_

 _Usłyszał Głos_

 _Zobaczył_

 _Zobaczył świat - wokół krew!_

 _Usłyszał głos - pełen łez!_

 _Zrozumiał sens prostych słów!_

 _Czas zacząć iść drogą swą_

 _Nieznany kraj, nieznany ląd_

Siedzę na krześle, a kilka par oczu obserwuje każdy mój ruch. Przekładam zdjęcie po zdjęciu, nie wiedząc, czy lepiej przestać, czy wciąż walczyć o stłumienie powracających wspomnień.

Otwarte oczy Rona, który nigdy nie zobaczył upadku Voldemorta, upadku świata, w którym się wychował. Śmierć, z którą pogodzenie się zajmowało mi lata, bym w końcu zepchnął ją na dno mojego umysłu, może i samolubnie, chcąc ruszyć z miejsca. Jednak to inna śmierć zmieniła niegdyś wszystko. To odnalezione, bezwładnie ciało Hermiony sprawiło, że zakwestionowałem wszystko, co kiedykolwiek mną kierowało, zmuszało, bym otwierał oczy i, chociaż wielokrotnie chciałem się poddać, nie pozwalało upaść.

Zaciskam powieki, a mój umysł rozbrzmiewa krzykami i feerią kolorów. Niemal czuję chłód zimowego poranka, który zastał mnie klęczącego na zmarzniętej ziemi. Nigdy nie odkryłem, co ją zabiło, całą jej rodzinę. Kiedy dotarłem na miejsce, wszyscy byli martwi. Nie było mrocznego znaku nad ich domem, ani żadnego innego śladu, który doprowadziłby mnie do mordercy.

Wciąż czuję wilgoć jej krwi, która przylgnęła do moich palców, gdy wziąłem ją w ramiona.

Nie miałem dłużej siły na łzy, nie kiedy jej ciało nie dopasowało się do mojego, a jej głowa odgięła w tył, gdy starałem się przyciągnąć ją bliżej do siebie. Nigdy nie powinienem był jej zostawić pod opieką Zakonu, który już wcześniej pokazał, że nie potrafi ochronić życia. Wydawało mi się, że odsuwając ją od siebie na ile tylko byłem w stanie, zapewniałem jej przetrwanie.

Dla świata była jedynie kolejną martwą mugolką, ofiarą, której oprawcy nigdy nie ujęto. Ja jednak wiedziałem, że to magia ją zabiła i jestem pewien, że ministerstwo również miało tego świadomość.

Teraz dociera do mnie, że są ludzie, którzy cały czas nas śledzili, obojętnie patrząc na nasze cierpienie. Śmierć.

― Nie jestem odpowiedzialny za te śmierci ― szepczę, wbijając wzrok w porozkładane zdjęcia.

Moje gardło zaciska się i nawet nie potrafię sięgnąć po kojącą magię. Nie wiem, czego się boję, ale mam wrażenie, jakby ci ludzie tylko czekali, aż coś zrobię, odsłonię się, by zaatakować.

Jestem pewien, że wiedzą już o poziomie mojej magii. O połączeniu. O Tomie. Pytanie, o czym nie mają pojęcia?

― Jesteś odpowiedzialny za każdą jedną śmierć, Potter ― odzywa się dotychczas milczący mężczyzna, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko mnie. ― Jesteś winien każdej śmierci, którą poniesiono tej wojny. Tylko ty mogłeś ją zakończyć.

Jego angielski nie jest za dobry, dziwnie miękki i odnoszę wrażenie, że jest francuzem. Co jednak robiłby tutaj, pośród tych ludzi. Kim oni w ogóle są?

― Jeżeli chcecie oskarżyć mnie o to, że w waszym mniemaniu zbyt późno pokonałem Voldemorta, z którym aurorzy ministerstwa nie potrafili sobie poradzić przez dziesiątki lat, to czekam na pozew. A jeśli to już wszystko... ― Udaję sam przed sobą, że głos mi się nie załamał, że nie pozwalam, by emocje wzięły nade mną górę. Wmawiam sobie, że się nie boję tego, co mogli odkryć. A przede wszystkim, że nie rozpoznaję nazwisk na innych teczkach.

Mężczyzna zdaje się podążać za moim wzrokiem bo rozkłada je przede mną i czuję jak jego magia muska mnie, nie pozwalając uciec wzrokiem.

Jednak to nie imiona są najgorsze.

― Panna Hermiona Granger, pan Ronald Weasley, Luna Lovegood...

Przypominam sobie twarz Luny, jej nie do końca zrozumiałe dla mnie słowa i zastanawiam się, jaka jest jej historia i czy kiedykolwiek się tego dowiem. Jak wiele osób ci ludzie szantażowali? Jak wiele... zabili.

Nagle w moim umyśle pojawia się pytanie, ile ofiar wojennych, tak naprawdę zostało zamordowanych przez osoby, teoretycznie będące po ich stronach? Co się dzieje z tymi, którzy przeżyli wojnę? Czy można w ogóle ją przeżyć? A przede wszystkim, kto ma świadomość tego, co się dzieje, jak głęboko to sięga?

― Dean Thomas...

Nie imiona są najgorsze.

A zdjęcia.

 _Neville, państwo Weasley, Dumbledore, Syriusz, Remus, Kingsley, Tonks... Tata i mama._

Przekreślone czerwoną linią, magiczne zdjęcia z miejsc śmierci. Na każdym twarz zostaje zasłonięta dopiero po chwili.

Zwłoki matki z rękoma rozrzuconymi po obu stronach ciała, zwróconej twarzą do łóżeczka, w którym... Płaczę.

Ciało mojego ojca z krwią rozlaną wokół jego głowy i potłuczonym wazonem leżącym zaraz obok.

Rozumiem, że byli tam. Że ktoś mógł to powstrzymać.

― Seamus Finnigan i panna Cho Chang.

Każde ze zdjęć jest podpisane, jedne: _BRAK ZAGROŻENIA_ inne: _ZAGROŻENIE WYELIMINOWANE_ ale również kilka, jak moje, opatrzone kłującym w oczy, tłustym napisem: _ZAGROŻENIE_.

― Colin Creevey

I dziesiątki kolejnych nazwisk, które nie są mi obce. Członków Zakonu Feniksa.

 _Kim oni są? Kim są?_

― Masz wybór.

 _Czego chcą?_

Unoszę na niego wzrok, zaciskając palce pod stołem. Czy to może być sen? Czy to tylko tortura mojego umysłu?

― Nie uciekniesz, chłopcze.

Nie ucieknę. Dopadnie mnie jakiś chory system. O którym nie miałem pojęcia. Aż do dzisiaj.

― Kim jesteście? Czego chcecie?

Pustka. Opadam w pustkę.

Podsuwają mi pod oczy kartkę z grubego, kredowego papieru. Są na niej dwie kolumny, każda opatrzona innym tytułem.

 _Z nami?_ , pod którym widnieje już tylko jedno słowo: _informacje_ oraz drugi _Przeciwko nam_ , a pod nim piętrzą się kolejne moje _zbrodnie_ , dla których potwierdzenia są rozrzucone po stole. Jednak jedno słowo szczególnie przykuwa moją uwagę, jedno, które wystarczy, by zniszczyć mnie publicznie. _Zdrada_.

Nie muszą dodawać nic więcej. Już i tak ciężko mi oddychać.

― Doceniamy pana wkład w tę wojnę. Ma pan cztery dni na odpowiedź. ― Nagle podnosi się i rozumiem, że to koniec. Wiem wszystko a zarazem nic.

Sztywno odwracam się od nich plecami, oczekując klątwy między łopatki. Być może jednak nie są na tyle miłosierni.

Dostałem wybór.

Zniszczyć

Albo

Złamać

Samego siebie

Są takie chwile, iż człowiek wie już, że wszystko przegrał. Sytuacje bez wyjścia, skazane na porażkę walki. W tej chwili żałuję, że nie udało mi się umrzeć. Przynajmniej ominąłby mnie ból świadomości tego, co straciłem.

Uderzenia mojego własnego serca huczą mi w uszach i chyba jedynie siłą woli udaje mi się wstać i wyjść. Kiedy popycham drzwi, dobiega mnie zawoalowana groźba:

― Proszę pamiętać. My nigdy nie śpimy.

x.x.

Nie wiem co czuję, siedząc nad kubkiem dawno już zimnej kawy. Nie potrafię być ze sobą na tyle szczerym, by odpowiedzieć sobie na pytanie, czy już wybrałem. Czy wiem co zrobię.

To trudne.

Trudniejsze niż opuszczenie Hogwartu, zrezygnowanie z Severusa, oddanie się Voldemortowi. Wiem, że bez znaczenia, co wybiorę, ktoś za to zapłaci.

Mam cztery dni.

Cztery ostatnie dni mojej wolności, świata, w którym próbowałem żyć.

Ściska mnie w żołądku, ale nie potrafię nawet zdobyć się na to, by magią spróbować ukoić moje nerwy.

Ból jest jedyną stałą rzeczą w moim życiu, gdy zawodzi już wszystko inne.

Próbuję wziąć głęboki wdech, by się uspokoić, ale momentalnie czuję ból w piersi. Wstrzymuję oddech. Wypuszczam powietrze.

Upatruję się w tym rozsądku czy chociażby pewnego uzasadnienia, kiedy każdy kolejny wdech przynosi tylko więcej bólu, a mimo to nie zaczynam brać płytszych oddechów. To i tak nie ma sensu.

Myślę.

Obrazy przewijają się mi przed oczami, gdy przypominam sobie ilość pokazanych mi zdjęć. Odsłonięcie się przede mną do takiego stopnia sprawia tylko, iż wiem, że nie ma nikogo, do kogo mógłbym z tym pójść. Nie rozumiem tylko, co zmusiło ich nagle do interwencji. Czyżby doszukiwali się we mnie rosnącego w potęgę Czarnego Pana?

Czy może dotychczas byłem wystarczająco niegroźny, by się mną nie przejmować i to dopiero powrót Czarnego Pana zmusił ich do interwencji?

I najważniejsze, kim są ci _oni_?

Opuszczam głowę na stół i leżę tak na tyle długo, że za oknem zmierzcha.

Nie potrafię pozbyć się z głowy zdjęcia, na którym stoję przed wejściem do siedziby Voldemorta z jego dłonią na mojej twarzy. By następnie ruszyć za nim do środka.

Nienawidzę tego.

Nienawidzę tego, że znają moją słabość.

Znają mnie.

x.

 _Polana jest pusta. Zdaje się być martwa i przechodzi mi przez myśl, że to moja wina, iż krajobraz tak bardzo się zmienił. Nie słychać śpiewu ptaków, ani rżenia jednorożców. Brakuje mi wyginających się do światła głów kwiatów, a nawet szumu deszczu. Czegokolwiek, co sprawiłoby. By to miejsce znowu odżyło._

 _Idę w stronę drzew, szukając czegoś, co oderwałoby moje myśli od tej pustki i zastanawiam się, czy polana spłynie krwią, gdy sięgnę po głęboko ukrytą rozpacz i ból, który ciągnie się za mną od siedmiu lat. Czy świat, który stworzył mój umysł rozpadnie się, jeśli dopuszczę do siebie jeszcze więcej zła._

 _Już teraz jest tu inaczej, gdy ci ludzie na nowo obudzili we mnie moje najgorsze koszmary._

 _I wówczas dociera do mnie, dlaczego to miejsce wygląda tak jak wygląda. Nie ma Toma. Nie ma światła w mroku._

 _Mrużę oczy, opadając na kolana._

 _Dlaczego go nie ma? Dlaczego ta ukryta cząstka jego duszy nie odpowiada na moje wołania, pozwalając mi bardziej zagłębiać się w ogarniającym mnie mroku, który niegdyś zepchnąłem na tyle głęboko, bym mógł w miarę normalnie funkcjonować?_

 _Czuję się słaby. Mięśnie moich nóg drżą, ręce nie mają siły dłużej podtrzymywać ciała i upadam na bok. Kiedy moja twarz dotyka wypalonej trawy, ta wydaje się kruszyć, aż pozostaje po niej sam pył, a ja leżę na ciemnej ziemi. Próbuję skoncentrować wzrok, ale nawet teraz nie widzę niczego żywego. Nawet najmniejszej mrówki, po prostu nic._

 _Czyżby mój umysł już się rozkładał? Poczucie winy, oskarżenia, a przede wszystkim to, do czego chce się mnie zmusić, zatruwają mnie i tylko kwestią czasu pozostaje, aż śmiertelna trucizna dotrze do serca i na zawsze je zatrzyma?_

 _Słyszę trzask. Przewracam się na plecy i patrzę w niebo, które zachodzi ciemnymi chmurami. Mam wrażenie, że kiedyś ten świat już był taki spokojny, by później wybuchnąć. Przypominam sobie otaczające mnie płomienie, ucieczkę przed samym sobą, umierające stworzenia. Czy wówczas byłem chociaż w połowie w tak złej sytuacji, co teraz? Czy wszystko zaszło już dużo dalej i to jest tego konsekwencja?_

 _Co mnie wówczas wyciągnęło ponownie na powierzchnię? Co zapewniło chociaż chwilową stałość umysłu?_

 _Voldemort._

 _Wstrzymuję oddech, przywołując do siebie wszystko to, co do tej pory dzieliliśmy. Ból. Rozpacz. Śmierć. Ale także dziwny spokój i rozrywającą zmysły potrzebę. Bliskość, zwykłą bliskość, jakiej nie było pomiędzy mną a nikim innym. Bliskość dusz, myśli i ciał. Żyć. Nie istnieje głębsze, bardziej wiążące połączenie niż to, które stworzył między nami, gdy przybył do mojego domu i niczym domek z kart, zniszczył cały mój świat. Tworząc horkruksa, połączył nasze dusze i umysły, jednak dopiero eliksir podany mi przez Jasną stronę związał ze sobą nasze życia._

 _Ziemia drży._

 _Nasze serca biją jednym rytmem. Nie zatrzymały ich klątwy zabijające ani przeciwny nam świat._

 _Nadchodzi mrok. Nadchodzi moje światło._

 _Rozlega się grzmot i nagle coś wzbija się w powietrze. Oddaję się moim zmysłom, mam siłę, by odrodzić mój świat. Zamykam oczy. Słyszę pisk, a po nim następuje skrzek, który powoduje, że moje serce mocniej szamocze się w klatce żeber. Co mokrego opada na moją twarz, podnoszę dłoń do policzka i ścieram to. Wsuwam koniec palca do ust; czuję metaliczny posmak krwi, ale jednocześnie sprawia on, że pod moimi powiekami rozbłyska biel, a ciśnienie napiera na mnie ze wszystkich stron. Gdzieś głęboko w moim umyśle rozlega się przeciągły, wysoki dźwięk, jednak nie ulegam, pozwalam ziemi drżeć, mając nadzieję, że to wystarczy._

 _ **Tom, gdzie jesteś?**_

 _Nie pozwolę uwięzić się w pustce. Nie dam się dopaść._

 _ **Wybrałeś?**_

 _To nie wybór._

 _To nie wybór, ale nagle przepełnia mnie jakaś niewytłumaczalna siła. Coś uderza w ziemię, a potem kolejne; otwieram oczy. Wokół mnie leżą setki drobnych ciał kruków. Spadają jeden po drugim, rozjaśniając niebo nade mną. Świat wydaje się drżeć, sprowadzać wyłącznie do tego okropnego nacisku na mój umysł, przez który, mimo pewności, że stworzenia krzyczą w chwili swojej zagłady, nie jestem w stanie nic usłyszeć. Wzdycham. Śmierć jest obecna w każdej chwili mojego życia, przepełnia mnie. Ale nie jestem w niej sam._

 _Podnoszę się, kiedy ziemia ponownie zaczyna drżeć. Zbliża się ogień. Nadchodzi z północy, jednak jest inny. Zwierzęta nie uciekają, a pojawiają się, gdy języki ognia odradzają kolejne źdźbła trawy._

 _Płomienie dają życie. Czekam, aż mnie dosięgną._

 _Czuję spokój, gdy mnie pochłaniają._

 _A mój świat rozbrzmiewa trelem feniksa._

x.

Wybudzanie się, zawsze jest najgorsze. Kiedy sny wciąż trzymają mocno w swoich szponach, a niedobudzone ciało ogarnia przyjemne odrętwienie. W takich chwilach chciałoby się tylko wcisnąć twarz w poduszkę, wmawiając sobie, że sen wciąż trwa, że kolejne uderzenie serca wróci chaos podświadomości.

Otwieram oczy, czując, że nie mogę oddychać, jednak nic nie widzę. Szarpię głową, ale ktoś przytrzymuje ją w miejscu; krztuszę się.

― Uspokój się, Harry.

Tom.

Jest tutaj. Zamieram i nagle mam przed sobą jego twarz.

― Co się stało? ― pytam, czując, że płuca mnie palą, a szyję i ręce mam zdrętwiałe. Próbuję sobie przypomnieć, co robiłem, nim dałem wciągnąć się swojej jaźni wewnątrz umysłu i uświadamiam sobie, że piłem kawę przy stole. Nie mogę sobie jednak przypomnieć, w którym momencie straciłem przytomność. Zerkam za siebie i widzę rozlany napój, dopiero wówczas dociera do mnie, że prawdopodobnie mój umysł pochłonął mnie do tego stopnia, że jakimś cudem zacząłem się dusić i nawet tego nie poczułem. ― Dlaczego przyszedłeś?

― Bo nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio więź przepełniała tak wielka rozpacz.

Kiwam głową; ja natomiast doskonale pamiętam. Mam zresztą świadomość, że on również. To miała być noc naszej zagłady. Dwie klątwy. Trzy śmierci.

By ostatecznie okazało się, że upadła jedynie ostatnia warstwa obłudy i zaprzeczenia.

― W takim razie wybacz, że się fatygowałeś. Nie działo się tu nic wymagającego twojej interwencji ― mówię, próbując podźwignąć się na nogi. Ogarnia mnie niezrozumiała złość. Nie na niego. Na świat.

― Odejdź stąd.

Nie dodaje _ze mną_.

Podnoszę na niego zaskoczony wzrok. Nigdy żaden z nas tego nie powiedział. Zawsze staliśmy po przeciwnych stronach wojny, z wyboru czy nie.

― Nie mów wielkich słów, których nie jesteś w stanie udźwignąć ― mówię w końcu, odchodząc od stołu.

Zbliżam się do okna i otwieram je na oścież, czując kłucie w gardle. Jest ciemno, mimo stojących jedna przy drugiej latarni. Patrząc z tej wysokości w niebo, dostrzegam samotność świata. W pojedynczych, ciemnych cieniach przemykających uliczkami, które zostały wykluczone ze społeczeństwa. W każdym świecie bez wyjątku sprowadza się za margines każde najmniejsze odejście od normy. Świat czarodziejów nie jest w tym wyjątkiem i patrząc na to, jaki procent świata stanowią czarodzieje, to jestem przekonany, iż u nas ten margines jest największy. Stanowią go, poza zwykłymi, mugolskimi podziałami, nie tylko mroczni czarodzieje, ale również każdy pałający się mroczną magią, szlamy, charłaki, wilkołaki i każde inne stworzenia magiczne. I zapewne wielu innych.

Wdycham chłodne powietrze, zastanawiając się nad tym, co dalej. Czy po raz kolejny odkryję wyjście z sytuacji bez rozwiązania, czy wszystko rozwiąże pozwolenie, by wydarzenia toczyły się swoim biegiem. Czy...

Nieruchomieję.

Czuję obejmujące mnie, szczupłe ramiona, ciężar przyciskającego się do moich pleców ciała. Oddech przy uchu, ale przede wszystkim bicie serca, które zdaje się poruszać całym mną.

― Nie każ mówić mi tego, czego usłyszenie by cię przerosło. ― Zamykam oczy. Znajdujemy się na granicy, którą każdy z nas boi się przekroczyć.

Lubię to. Lubię to jak jego dłonie mnie trzymają, jakby nigdy nie miały wypuścić. Lubię czuć, jak mnie osacza, jak wyczuwam go wszystkimi zmysłami.

Odchylam głowę, opierając ją o jego pierś.

Lubię to, że przy nim nie potrafię się rozpaść.

Chciałbym...

Żeby mnie posiadł. Żeby zobaczył mnie w chwili, kiedy jestem najbardziej bezbronny. Zbyt dużo czasu minęło. Zbyt wiele się wydarzyło i spadło na mnie w ciągu ostatnich kilku godzin.

Potrzebuję zapomnieć. Chociaż przez chwilę.

Jego wargi błądzą po mojej szyi, koszulka rozpada się na dwoje pod wpływem jego magii.

Nie da się nie myśleć. Ale z nim jestem w stanie skupić się wyłącznie na czuciu, na nim.

Jestem w stanie zmierzyć się ze sobą, z więzią. Chcę tego.

― Skąd możesz wiedzieć? ― szepczę, odwracając się do niego przodem. Cofam się o krok, opierając plecy o parapet. Chłodne powietrze uderza w moje nagie ciało, jednak to pod wpływem jego nieustępliwego wzroku moje serce wpada w równy, szybki rytm, odbijając się echem po głowie.

Wyciągam dłonie, łapiąc go za biodra. Przyciągam go do siebie, tak że nasze twarze dzieli niewielka odległość, zbyt mała, by można jeszcze uciec.

Pochyla się, jego wargi dotykają moich, kiedy mówi:

― Udowodnij, że się mylę.


	5. 5 Upadły

**Xylone** , bardzo dziękuję za komentarz! Urząd skarbowy totalnie mnie rozłożył na łopatki, miej świadomość! No, powracam z moim małym cudeńkiem, jej, po takim czasie, kiedy był ostatni rozdział... A świadomość, że nie zostało przed nami już zbyt wiele do zakończenia tej historii, również boli.

 **waniliowa** , wiesz jak mi się miło zrobiło? Huh, po prostu 3 Strasznie się cieszę, że doceniasz ten tę serię i mój wkład w jej tworzenie ^^ Liczę, że nie zawiedziesz się kontynuacją!

 **ły**

 _Mogę płakać... gdy pozwolisz mi na to..._

 _Nawet umrzeć, kiedy widzę Twoje życie..._

 _Odejść... żeby uratować Twoje niebo..._

 _Nie mogę spać, kiedy widzę Twoje sny..._

 _Lecz mogę zgasić światło wieczności..._

 _I upaść... żeby ratować Twoje życie..._

Otwieram oczy.

W pierwszej chwili nie potrafię stwierdzić, co wyrwało mnie ze snu, kiedy jednak dostrzegam zamglony, ciemny zarys postaci, rozumiem, że stało się tak na wskutek znikającego ciepła.

― Zostań ― szepczę zaspanym głosem, wyciągając do niego ręce. Przesuwam palcami po jego boku i z westchnieniem podnoszę się, wykorzystując fakt, że ten jeszcze nie odszedł. Z tej odległości nie jestem pewien, w którą stronę patrzy, ale po chwili moja uwaga skupia się na cieple skóry pod moimi palcami. Powietrze otulające moje ciało zdaje się być lodowate w porównaniu z nim. Czuję pod dłonią jego wystające żebra i wzdycham, obejmując go też drugą ręką. Pod osłoną nocy nie obawiam się tak o każdy dotyk, nie zastanawiam się, czy nie uzna mnie śmiesznym. Na myśl, że ma odejść, czuję dławiący mnie lęk, a pod powiekami widzę niedawno śniony koszmar.

Zacieśniam mój uścisk, przytykając suche wargi do jego pleców.

― Co, gdybym pewnego dnia zniknął? ― pytam szeptem, zaciskając zęby tak mocno, że słyszę w uszach pisk. Voldemort nie porusza się, a ja walczę z ogarniającym mnie drżeniem. ― Trochę tu zimno. ― Staram się odwrócić od tego uwagę, wiedząc, że nic mu nie umyka. ― Chyba się ubiorę ― dodaję, rozluźniając uścisk na jego ciele. Kiedy puszczam go prawą ręką, ten nagle łapie mnie za nadgarstki, a w cichym pomieszczeniu rozlega się jego głęboki wdech.

Nie spodziewam się niczego więcej. Tak naprawdę nie czekałem na odpowiedź, nie sądziłem, że w jakikolwiek sposób zareaguje. A jednak otrzymałem więcej, niż potrzebowałem.

Pozwalając moim myślom płynąć, zastanawiam się, w jaki sposób działa ten chory świat. Dlaczego znowu staję przed niszczącym mnie wyborem.

Nie siedzimy tak długo. Zbyt szybko, niż bym tego chciał, czuję ból w nogach pod wpływem pozycji, w której się znalazłem. Gdy próbuję usadowić się inaczej, Voldemort puszcza moje dłonie, po czym opada z powrotem na posłanie. Patrzę na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, zastanawiając się, jak wiele udało mu się wyczytać z tego jednego pytania. Jego zbyt długie paznokcie lekko drażnią skórę mojego uda, gdy patrzę w jego stronę.

― Słońce dopiero wstanie ― mówi w końcu, pociągając mnie lekko za rękę. Chwilę zabiera nam znalezienie odpowiedniej pozycji, a gdy już to się dzieje, zdaje się być wszędzie i nie potrafię odeprzeć od siebie uparcie powracającej myśli, jak bardzo nasze ciała do siebie pasują.

Jego dłoń leży w miejscu mojego serca i jestem pewien, że czuje jego bicie. Mocne, miarowe uderzenia przeznaczone dla niego.

Znajduję się na granicy snu, gdy ciało za moim porusza się, jednak wbrew mojemu lękowi, nie po to, by zniknąć, ale by być jeszcze bliżej.

Nakrywam jego dłonie swoimi, nieustannie krążąc myślami wokół jego słów i mojego niezachwianego postanowienia. Mogą mnie torturować, mogą mnie niszczyć, ale nie ulegnę, nigdy więcej go nie zdradzę. A jeśli spłonę, zabiorę ich wszystkich ze sobą.

xXx

Dziwnie czuję się, siedząc za swoim biurkiem i podpisując kolejne sterty podobnie brzmiących dokumentów. Ten dzień zdaje się ciągnąć w nieskończoność i, nie wiedzieć czemu, obawiam się, że gdy już stąd wyjdę, czas nagle przyspieszy i już po chwili będzie jutro, a ja znowu będę miał zbyt wiele czasu na myślenie.

Obudziłem się sam, ale nie spodziewałem się niczego innego. Wydaje mi się, że pamiętam moment, w którym wyszedł, jednak nie jestem całkowicie pewien, czy nie był to jedynie nocny majak. Fakt pozostaje faktem, jeszcze ani razu nie obudziłem się otoczony jego ciepłem.

O tyle ciężej było mi tu dotrzeć, że odnoszę nieodparte wrażenie, iż cały czas jestem obserwowany. Zresztą, jakże mogłoby być inaczej, skoro mają o mnie tyle informacji. Właściwie podejrzewam, że jedyne bezpieczne miejsca stanowi moje obecne mieszkanie i polana, którą chroni magia magicznych stworzeń.

Magiczne stworzenia…

Przypominam sobie ból promieniujący przez więź, gdy Voldemort zmuszał mnie do rozbijania kolejnych jego barier przed przyjęciem do siebie ich magii. Nigdy nie odpowiedział mi, na czym tak naprawdę to polegało, czy magia nie byłaby silniejsza, gdyby miał w sobie równocześnie magię stworzeń jak i ludzką?

Co by się stało, gdyby się ze sobą starły?

Nagłe poruszenie prze biurem zwraca moją uwagę. Kilku czarodziejów macha rozentuzjazmowanie rękami, co jakiś czas wskazując na trzymany przez jednego dokument. Nie jestem w stanie dosłyszeć, o czym rozmawiają, przez otaczające pomieszczenie zaklęcia wygłuszające.

Czym prędzej zbieram się do wyjścia, biorąc po drodze z biurka pierwsze lepsze dokumenty.

― ...było zrobić! Jeśli coś się dzieje, pierwsi powinniście o tym wiedzieć!

― Czyli teraz chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to moja wina?!

Patrzę ukradkiem na pogrążonych w dyskusji mężczyzn, gdy nagle kątem oka dostrzegam znikającą za zakrętem Lunę. Czym prędzej ruszam w jej stronę, po czym przystaję zaskoczony, gdy łapie mnie za rękę.

― Nie tutaj ― mówi tylko, trzymając za rękaw mojej szaty. Prowadzi mnie w stronę windy i już po chwili jedziemy na czwarte piętro.

― Chodź. ― Uśmiecha się lekko, wskazując mi drzwi na prawo. Niepewnie za nią ruszam, zastanawiając się nad tymi wszystkimi dziwnymi momentami, gdy ludzie wokół zdawali się nie być świadomi tego, co się dzieje, po chwili na nowo powracając na znane wody.

Kiedy zamyka je za sobą i rzuca na nie cicho wymruczane zaklęcia, zastanawiam się, w czym to miejsce ma być bezpieczniejsze niż korytarz. Właściwie, jeśli tak by na to spojrzeć, tam, chociaż pozornie, mogliśmy skryć się między tłumem, tutaj byliśmy całkowicie odsłonięci.

Luna zwraca na mnie swoje duże, jasnoniebieskie oczy i myśli momentalnie ulatują, zastąpione rozdzierającym mnie od wewnątrz bólem. Rozpacz łapie mnie za gardło i wiem, że gdybym tylko spróbował wziąć wdech, ból w piersi by mną zawładnął. Po chwili wrażenie mija, a ja cofam się kilka kroków, a kiedy nie znajduję niczego, na czym mógłbym usiąść, osuwam się na podłogę. Szorstka wykładzina obciera moje dłonie, kiedy niezgrabnym ruchem przygniatam je do podłogi kolanem.

Chciałbym zapytać, co jej zrobiono.

Unoszę wzrok i Luna na powrót ma na sobie _maskę_.

― Nie musisz pytać, by znać odpowiedź, Harry Potterze ― mówi cicho, zbliżając się do mnie. Zdrowy rozsądek każe mi odsunąć się, uciec jak najdalej, ale pamięć o dobrej, niewinnej Lunie z czasów Hogwartu nie pozwala mi tego zrobić. Podejrzewam jednak, że nawet gdyby tak się stało, nie zrobiłoby jej to większej różnicy.

― To nie fizyczny ból odczuwam ― mówi swoim czystym głosem, a ja upewniam się, że w moich oczach nie pojawi się litość, nim na nią patrzę. Unoszę dłoń i przesuwam nią przed jej twarzą, rozplatając welon zaklęć, za którymi się ukrywa. ― Nie mieliśmy z tym do czynienia, Harry. Ty też nie. To nawet nie jest magia. To zbrodnia. ― Podnosi dłoń i zakrywa nią połowę swojej zniszczonej twarzy. Rozczapirza palce. ― Jeśli zastanawiasz się, co mną kierowało… wiedziałam, że dopóki się nie rozpadnę, nie będę w stanie przeżyć z pamięcią o wojnie. ― Śmieje się cicho, jednak jej śmiech, niegdyś dźwięczny i wesoły, teraz przywodzi mi na myśl zawodzącego feniksa. ― Oni nie naprawiają, tylko niszczą, pragnąc zbudować od podstaw. Ale to niemożliwe… ― Odwraca ode mnie wzrok, a jej palce muskają zabliźnioną skórę. ― Niemożliwe, nie kiedy jedne szepty zastępują inne. ― Nagle łapie mnie za dłonie i pochyla się blisko, by wyszeptać na ucho: ― Rozpadnij się, Harry. Musisz się rozpaść, a gdy to się stanie, świat odżyje.

Przyciska swoje suche wargi do mojego czoła.

― Nie musisz nic mówić. Ja wiem.

Potok myśli i nieodpowiednich słów zalewa mój otumaniony nową świadomością umysł.

― Luno, dziękuję. I przepraszam za wszystko, co kiedykolwiek ci uczyniłem.

Luna zatrzymuje się przy drzwiach.

― Spraw, by mógł cię złożyć.

Kiedy otwiera drzwi, magia, która dotychczas krążyła po pomieszczeniu, rozpada się wokół nas.

xXx

Kiedy wracam, nie wyczuwam obecności Voldemorta, mimo, że moje bariery noszą na sobie jego sygnaturę. Spodziewam się, że w ciągu dnia, podczas mojej nieobecności, musiał się tu pojawić; nie potrafię jednak stwierdzić, w jakim celu. Tymczasem jednak zaparzam kawę i wyciągam na stół cztery teczki, które zabrałem ze sobą z biura. Dwie z nich dotyczą jednorożców i tego, co działo się z nimi na przestrzeni wieków, jedna zawiera niewiele danych dotyczących testrali, a w ostatniej mieszczą się właściwie strzępki informacji dotyczących magii stworzeń.

Przyjemny zapach powoli wypełnia całe pomieszczenie, a ja szybko przekonuję się, że zabrane dokumenty właściwie do niczego mi się nie przydadzą. Zawierają głównie informacje dotyczące odłowu jednorożców z ich naturalnych siedlisk w celu ochrony przed kłusownictem, wspominki o ośrodku hodującym je czysto w celach komercyjnych, oraz jakieś szczególne przypadki dotyczące nadużyć względem tych stworzeń. Nie udaje mi się dowiedzieć nic na temat ich magii… jedyne właściwie co wiem, to że Voldemort posiada na jej temat całkiem rozległą wiedzę, biorąc pod uwagę jego praktyki. Zastanawia mnie, czy może wiedzieć coś również Lucjusz… bądź Severus.

Czym prędzej przywołuję czysty pergamin i długopis, uznając, że nie ma powodu, marnować czasu na walkę z piórem. Szybko kreślę krótki list do Lucjusza i odsyłam go, mając nadzieję, że trafi do adresata. Jeszcze podczas wojny zdarzało mi się korzystać z tej formy wysyłania wiadomości; była najbezpieczniejsza, jeśli nie chciało się, by korespondencja została po drodze przejęta.

Z całą pewnością wiadomość wysłana do Snape'a sprawiłaby tylko, że ten spaliłby ją, nawet nie zaglądając do środka, dlatego też wiem, że zwyczajnie muszę się do niego udać.

Powoli kończy mi się czas, ale nawet perspektywa rychłego upadku nie jest w stanie zmusić mnie, bym zaryzykował i odwiedził Snape' a już teraz. Muszę to zrobić, w jak najmniejszym stopniu ryzykując przyłapanie przez Voldemorta; po ostatniej konfrontacji, czułem się brudny.

Przymykam powieki, pragnąc, by pomieszczenie zalała muzyka, jakikolwiek dźwięk, byle inny niż uderzenia mojego serca i nierówny oddech.

Czuję, jak coś narasta wewnątrz mnie, gdy myśli zaczynają zwracać się w kierunku ciemności, ogromnej, bezkresnej pustki, która dusi mnie i zalewa od środka. Próbuję wziął głęboki wdech, sięgnąć po kojące ciepło magii, ale zamiast tego zostaję otoczony chłodem, przewracam się na bok, kulę na posłaniu, z całych sił zaciskam zęby i przysłaniam twarz przedramieniem, by opanować narastający w gardle krzyk. Magia z każdą chwilą wzmaga się, dzika, niezrozumiana. Uchylam powieki i widzę ją wokół siebie, ciemny, wirujący kokon lęku i nigdy nienazwanej rozpaczy i żalu. Kiedy przegrywam walkę i spomiędzy moich warg wydobywa się zwierzęce wycie, magia wstrząsa szybami w oknach, kubek rozpada się na kawałki a wciąż gorąca kawa rozbryzguje po stole i pościeli. Krzyczę, wciskając twarz w pościel, próbuję się podźwignąć, ale upadam, przygnieciony magią, a może to nie ona, może tak naprawdę ta nie odpowiada na moje zwierzęce wołanie, a przygniata mnie moja własna bezsilność? Gubię orientację, kręcę się, wiruję, uderzam głową o coś twardego, ale nie mogę unieść powiek, nie chcę widzieć, nie chcę czuć, marzę o tym, by zapomnieć, by głos w mojej głowie zamilkł na moment, by zegar przestał odmierzać nieubłagany czas, w duchu błagam o ratunek, o wyjście, o…

Pustkę.

Osuwam się w nią, gdy moja magia odpowiada na moje błagania.

xXx

Świadomość powraca do mnie cichym szumem tuż przy moim uchu, ciasnotą otaczającą mnie ze wszystkich stron i ciepłem, które zniknęło, gdy tylko utraciłem nad sobą kontrolę. Uchylam powieki, jednak nim zdołam zobaczyć cokolwiek w szarawym pomieszczeniu, te opadają ciężko, odmawiając podjęcia walki. Poruszam ręką, a przynajmniej próbuję, jako że szybko dociera do mnie, że w rzeczywistości moje ruchy są ograniczone. Impuls zaskoczenia pozwala mi wygrać pojedynek z powiekami i i już po chwili widzę strumienie ciemnej magii otaczające mnie, tworzące wokół mnie ciasny kokon. Moje przebudzenie nie pozostaje niezauważone i magia rozluźnia swoje pęta, a ja jestem w stanie podnieść się na łokciach i spojrzeć na siedzącego kawałek dalej Voldemorta.

Zaskakuje mnie, jak silna jest magia jednorożca, którą ma w sobie od ostatniej wizyty w rezerwacie. Wyciągam dłoń i dotykam jej, czując drżenie na całym ciele. Patrzę spod rzęs na Voldemorta i widzę, jak ten zaciska wargi.

― Jakie to uczucie?

― Intensywne.

Myślę o tym, kiedy zabieram rękę.

― A co, gdyby dostał się do niej ktoś inny? Gdyby próbował cię skrzywdzić, a ty użyłbyś jej jako tarczy?

W powietrzu rozlega się nieprzyjemny, pusty śmiech, kiedy magia wokół mnie rozmywa się i chłód powraca na moją skórę.

― To, co zrobiłaby z resztkami mojej… twojej magii, gdybym sam nie torturował ich przed wchłonięciem magii stworzenia.

Kiwam głową i myślę, że naprawdę rozumiem, co chce mi powiedzieć. Nie naciskam, nie chcąc, by stał się zbytnio podejrzliwy. Zamiast tego zsuwam się na podłogę i opieram plecami o jego nogi. Wplata swoje długie place w moje włosy i przez jakiś czas żaden z nas się nie odzywa.

― A jednak narażasz się, ilekroć tu przychodzisz ― szepczę, a kiedy tylko pierwsze słowo opuszcza moje usta, mam nadzieję, że jednak mnie nie usłyszał. ― Dlaczego...?

 _Dlaczego co? Ufasz mi? Dlaczego jesteś tu ze mną, kiedy się rozpadam? Dlaczego odkryłeś się przede mną?_

 _Dlaczego myśl, bym na powrót miał cię stracić, rozdziera moją duszę?_

Jego dłonie przesuwają się w dół, gładzą moją grdykę, delikatni naciskają, oplatając się wokół szyi. Oddycham miarowo, kiedy moje ucho owiewa ciepły oddech, a rozlegające się słowa szarpią sercem.

― Bo dostrzegłeś we mnie człowieka.


	6. 6 Siedem

**Xylone** \- no, masowe mordy tego duetu to może nie do końca moja specjalność, ale powoli pojawia się coraz więcej odpowiedzi ^^ Dziękuję za komentarz!

 **Panna Mi** \- Hehe, tak, na szczęście ma wytłumaczenie fabularne! No i tak, starałam się szybko, świat wie, że się starałam! 3

* * *

 **Siedem**

 _Śpij...dziecino...śpij...spokojnym snem_

 _Sen ochroni cię przed twoim złem_

 _Nocą jesteś tam, gdzie każdy dzień_

 _Cicho...cicho sza..._

 _tam zabawa, trwa..._

 _Brzask rozrywa cię!_

 _Uwalnia zło..._

 _Wijesz się jak wąż...bo czeka ktoś, przed kim_

 _starasz się_

 _uciec?_

* * *

 _Patrzę w niebo._

 _Nie śledzę upływu czasu._

 _Nie poruszam się._

 _Jestem zamknięty w ciernistej klatce zbudowanej z własnych lęków, sparaliżowany tłoczoną w moje żyły trucizną utraconych dni, tygodni. Miesięcy. Lat._

 _Nie widzę nieba._

 _W pewnym momencie nawet próbuję ― nie chcąc poddać się wydanemu na mnie wyrokowi, pragnąc zapanować nad rozpadającym się wokół mnie światem ― poruszyć ręką. Czuję, jak ciernie ranią moje ciało, a ciepła krew opada mi na twarz, kiedy zaciskam palce na łodygach ponad moją głową. Unoszę drugą i syczę cicho z bólu, wiedząc, że jestem blisko. Opuszki moich palców pękają, kiedy rozrywam pęta nade mną, a spomiędzy warg ucieka mi westchnienie. Podmuch chłodnego powietrza zdaje się przez moment koić ogarniający mnie ból; moja dłoń przedostaje się na zewnątrz i nagle nie jestem już sam, nagle czuję, że nasz czas jeszcze nadejdzie._

 _Słyszę tętent kopyt._

 _Nagle ktoś ostrożnie dotyka moich poranionych dłoni i nie czuję dłużej cierpienia. Mrugam, skupiając wzrok i dopiero wówczas dociera do mnie co... kogo widzę._

― _Nie patrz, Harry._

 _Widzę błysk ostrza, a powietrze przecina rozpaczliwy krzyk._

― _Nie patrz._

 _Kiedy zaciskam powieki, czuję tępy ból w piersi._

I zrywam się, biorąc głęboki wdech.

Potrzebuję chwili, by zorientować się, że to był sen. Po prostu sen, jeden z wielu, które nie chcą pozwolić mi odejść, zatopić się w spokojny bezkres nocnej pustki. Sięgam ręką czoła i pocieram je, starając się wyrównać oddech. Obracam się na bok i po omacku szukam ciała, którego tam nie ma, chociaż pościel jest jeszcze ciepła. Wzdycham, zastanawiając się, ile jeszcze razy się to powtórzy. I wówczas czuję zimny lęk, wspinający się po moich plecach, ściskający za gardło, zmuszający, bym zacisnął powieki i schował twarz w poduszkę.

Stracony czas.

Wbijam palce w materac, czując, jak mój oddech powoli wraca do normy. Wykrzywiam usta w bolesnym uśmiechu, kiedy próbuję wyobrazić sobie świat idący dalej, beze mnie. Czas który upłynie, czas, który nigdy nie powróci, życie, którego nie odzyskam. Aż świat przestanie istnieć. Nie jestem pewien, ile razy już podobne myśli mnie paraliżowały i nie chcę nawet wiedzieć, co robiły z Tomem, że ten posunął się do wszystkiego, co kiedykolwiek zrobił.

Otwieram oczy.

I nasłuchuję.

Obracam głowę w przeciwnym kierunku i chociaż w pomieszczeniu jest ciemno, a mój wzrok zbyt słaby, by rzeczywiście dostrzec postać siedzącą w fotelu, wiem że tam jest.

― Tamtej nocy też niewiele widziałem ― mówię, podpierając się na łokciach. Słyszę ciche kroki i nagle czuję jego dłoń, która łapie mnie za brodę.

― Żałujesz jej?

― Żałuję każdej jednej, którą straciliśmy ― odpowiadam w końcu i wyciągam dłoń, aż natrafiam na jego postać. Przesuwam rękę i szybko orientuję się, że ma na sobie tylko zarzuconą na ramiona szatę; w pewnym momencie zsuwam palce na jego szczupłą klatkę piersiową i uśmiecham się lekko. Zadzieram głowę. ― Co planujesz? Co zrobisz, gdy już odzyskasz magię?

Nie potrzebuję oczu, by wiedzieć, że go zaskoczyłem.

― Czyżbyś sądził, że zmieniłem swoje cele?

― Liczę, że tego nie zrobiłeś. Ja tylko… muszę wiedzieć, jak? Popełnisz znowu te same błędy? Wybijesz resztę społeczeństwa z pomocą… ― Nagle urywam, uzmysławiając sobie kluczowy problem.

― Popleczników, których skazałeś na pocałunek? ― Przesuwa palcem po mojej żuchwie i nagle pochyla się; czuję jak materac się ugina i nagle ja sam zostaję popchnięty na plecy i już po chwili patrzy na mnie z góry. ― Ministerstwo jest słabe, rząd właściwie nie istnieje, z tobą u boku nie sądzę, by szczególnie trudno byłoby przeniknąć do ich struktur.

― I nie spodziewasz się trudności w tym swoim jasnym i przejrzystym planie? Na przykład, że spróbują się ciebie pozbyć, gdy tylko pokażesz się publicznie?

― Utorujesz mi drogę.

― Żebyś siał sobie spokojnie terror? ― pytam, przymykając powieki. Czuję, jak sen powraca, z dziwnym, otaczającym mnie spokojem.

― Żebyśmy żyli w _naszym_ świecie ― odpiera cicho, a jego dłonie owijaj się wokół mojego pasa, przyciągając mnie do niego blisko.

Balansując na granicy snu, kiedy pod powiekami znowu widzę kwiecistą polanę, mam wrażenie, że mówi coś jeszcze.

― Żebyśmy byli wolni.

xXx

 _Polana płonie na moich oczach. Języki ognia wspinają się na wiekowe pnie drzew, rosnące na skraju lasu, gdy płomienie przesuwają się coraz bardziej na wschód. Pozostawia za sobą jednak tylko krwawe smugi na białych kwiatach. Zbliżam się i przyklękam, chcąc zerwać jeden, ale wówczas dostrzegam pęknięcie powstałe w ziemi. Dotykam go lekko dłonią, i czuję drżenie, kiedy nagle ziemia pod moimi palcami osuwa się, a ja razem z nią._

 _Nie jetem w stanie krzyczeć, nie mogę otworzyć ust, a wszystko o czym myślę to nieuchronny koniec, gdy uderzę z takim pędem w ziemię. Ale gdy to się dzieje, wszystko wokół zwalnia, a ja sam zdaję się być niczym więcej jak swobodnie opadającym na ziemię liściem. Kiedy czuję pod policzkiem nieprzyjemny chłód ziemi, wzdrygam się i podnoszę do siadu. Rozglądam się i dociera do mnie, że znam to miejsce._

 _Nagle moją uwagę przykuwa ruch po mojej lewej stronie, jednak nim zdążę się odwrócić, postać stoi za mną i łapie mnie za brodę, obracając moją głowę. Momentalnie zaciskam oczy, widząc czołgającą się po ziemi postać._

― _Otwórz oczy. I patrz._

 _Walczę z tym, pragnąc jak najdłużej pozostać ślepym na to, od czego nie ma już ucieczki._

― _Nie będziesz niczym więcej. Niż to ― syczy mi do ucha. ― Otwórz. Oczy. ― Blizna zaczyna mnie palić i osuwam się na kolana. Moje oczy są otwarte. A postać coraz bliżej._

 _Nie potrafię oderwać od niej wzroku. Rozmazane rysy, poszarpana skóra. Wyrywam się do przodu, nie kontroluję tego, czuję tylko przyciąganie. Uścisk na mojej brodzie rozluźnia się, a moja dłoń zawisa na cal od okaleczonej dłoni…naszego odbicia. Kiedy niemal stykamy się palcami, rozlega się krótki skowyt. Ziemia drży, a lis rzuca się na chcący połączyć się ze mną cień._

 _Odwracam się i on tam jest. Wciskam twarz w cienką szatę, szarpię materiał, dopóki moje palce nie sięgają do chłodnego ciała._

― _Ile? ― szepczę, bo wiem, po prostu wiem, że on to czuje, że wie co nadchodzi. Do moich uszu nie dociera wrzask, a ochrypły jęk czegoś, co zna smak cierpienia._

― _Nie to chcesz wiedzieć. ― Głos Toma jest cichy, otula mnie._

 _Ale słowa nie opuszczają więcej moich ust. Czuję nagłą suchość w ustach, coś pali mnie od wewnątrz i nagle nie ma już Toma, jestem tylko ja, ja i moja płonąca magia. Podnoszę dłonie do góry, by spojrzeć na języki ognia trawiące moje ciało, ale nawet wtedy, nawet gdy pozostaje po mnie już tylko świadomość, czuję spokój._

 _Nie potrzebuję pytać, by wiedzieć, że zawsze tu będzie._

Tym razem przebudzenie jest dużo spokojniejsze i zabiera mi chwilę zrozumienie, co się zmieniło. Uchylam powieki i chociaż jeszcze jest ciemno, on wciąż tu jest.

― Twoje wiercenie przeszkadza mi w odpoczynku. ― Dobiega mnie głos i nagle czuję jak jego palce wplatają się w moje włosy. ― Miałeś niespokojny sen.

― Nie miewam innych, odkąd cię w nich nie ma ― mamroczę, muskając palcem jego bok. Nieco zmieniam pozycję i podpieram się na łokciu, może i wciąż niewiele widzę, ale rozpoznaję jego bladą skórę na tle ciemnej pościeli. Gdzieś z brzegu łóżka dostrzegam czarną plamę jego szat.

― Gdzie byśmy teraz byli, bez więzi, którą nas obarczono? ― pytam cicho i nagle jego palce zaciskają się mocniej, odginając moja głowę do tyłu.

― Nie byłoby nas. ― W jego głosie jest coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem. Nie było tego również w tonie Snape'a, a, mimo iż to Tom był tym, który ugiął kark czarodziejskiej Anglii, pozwalał się zrozumieć. Odkąd przeżyliśmy piekło swoich wspomnień, odkryliśmy się jak przed nikim innym i przetrwaliśmy, będąc najsłabszymi. Wiem, że powierzę mu swoje życie. Że ufam mu jak nikomu innemu. Że go zdradzę.

― Bez więzi naprawdę byś odszedł. ― Marszczę brwi, jakbym na nowo to sobie uświadomił i przerzucam rękę przez jego szczupłe biodra, przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej.

― Jakie byłoby wówczas twoje życie?

Przygryzam wargę i wtulam twarz w jego ciepłą pierś; gładzę kościste biodro i zaciskam powieki, pragnąc powrócić na kwiecistą polanę, jeszcze raz. Z nim.

― Pozbawione światła.

xXx

Poranek przychodzi i odchodzi, a ja czuję się jednocześnie zdezorientowany i lekki. To dziwne uczucie, niepodobne do żadnego innego, zwłaszcza w obliczu czasu, który przemyka mi między palcami.

― Moja obecność pomaga? ― pytam nagle, dopijając resztkę kawy. ― Z magią, mam na myśli ― dodaję, kiedy nie odpowiada, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku.

― Być może.

― Wcześniej nie zostawałeś. ― Odstawiam kubek na stół i splatam ręce na piersi, patrząc na niego, starając się przybrać jak najbardziej obojętny wyraz twarzy.

― Wcześniej byłeś stabilniejszy. ― Podnosi się, a ja przenoszę spojrzenie z jego twarzy na odsłoniętą pierś, na której widnieje lekkie zadrapanie. Czuję jak gorąco uderza do mojej twarzy i widzę jego złośliwie wykrzywione wargi.

― Wcześniej ― walczę ze sobą, a może ta walka jest tylko udawana, odkąd odsłoniłem się przed nim i tak już zbyt wiele razy, zostając odrzuconym ― poprosiłem byś został.

Staje nade mną, opiera dłonie na ścianie po obu stronach mojej głowy i nachyla się tak, że patrzę prosto w jego oczy.

Wiem, że nie odpowie.

Unoszę dłoń i dotykam jego policzka, jak zwykle nie mogąc uwierzyć w czas, który dostaliśmy. I świat, który chce go odebrać.

Jestem pełen zbędnych, nigdy nie wypowiedzianych słów. Nie powinno ich nawet we mnie być, nie są odpowiednie, nie dla nas. Ilekroć na niego patrzę, czuję, że to coś mistycznego, coś, czego nikt nie potrafi tak naprawdę objąć umysłem i chociaż to magia otworzyła nam oczy, to nasze własne wybory doprowadziły nas do tego miejsca.

Są we mnie słowa, które mogą nigdy nie przejść mi przez gardło, ale kiedy widzę jak pochyla się, jak mięśnie jego twarzy rozluźniają się, gdy zsuwa mi okulary, by w końcu wąskie usta zachłannie sięgnęły moich warg, nie potrafię wyrzucić z głowy myśli, że gdybym mógł, zatrzymałbym tę chwilę już na wieczność i po prostu trwał w niej, bez końca.

― Potrzebuję cię ― szepczę, a każdy ruch mojej klatki piersiowej jest bardziej bolesny od poprzedniego, kiedy patrzę na niego, jakbym chciał wyryć go w swojej pamięci już na wieki.

Odpowiedź pojawia się w naszych zmieszanych oddechach, jego dłoniach i bezskładnym syku, który pobudza moje ciało do drżenia. Nie potrafię odnaleźć słów na uczucia mnie przepełniające, czuję się, jakbym rozpadał się pod wpływem jego dotyku, ale jest to coś innego, nie dusząca potrzeba ucieczki, tylko coś bardziej jak… wolność.

xXx

Kiedy znika za drzwiami, siedzę na łóżku, jeszcze przez kilka minut, nie mogąc się zebrać. Nie mam właściwie na dzisiaj nic w planach, dlatego czuję, że nie będzie już lepszego momentu, by złożyć wizytę Severusowi. Zwłaszcza że Tom wspominał, iż eliksir jest już niemal gotowy.

Mimo wczesnej godziny, gdy wyglądam za okno, ulice są puste, zupełnie jakby coś miało nadejść. Podchodzę w końcu do szafy, by wyjąć jakąś koszulkę. Kiedy przekładam ją przez głowę, mój wzrok pana na długi, wciąż zaczerwieniony ślad. Moje ciało jest ich pełne.

Waham się przez moment i wycofuję do łazienki, gdzie staję przed lustrem. Niektóre z rozcięć są już blade, niemal niewidoczne, inne zaróżowione, ale widzę każde z nich. Siatkę rys, która popęka, gdy nadejdzie czas.

A wówczas się rozpadnę.

Opieram czoło o chłodną taflę, która paruje pod wpływem mojego oddechu, a pomieszczenie zalewa mój chrapliwy, rozpaczliwy śmiech.

I nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak nadzieja, że mnie złoży.

xXx

Zbliżając się do domu Severusa, nie czuję zdenerwowania. Właściwie nie ma we mnie nic, może gdzieś czają się wyrzuty sumienia za to, do czego doprowadziłem. Moja zdrada pewnie była większa niż jego, ale nie dbam o to dłużej. Nie jest to czas, by martwić się czymś, czego nigdy nie nazwę błędem, chociaż ten pewnie to takim postrzega.

Zatrzymuję się, po raz ostatni zaciągając się papierosem, po czym podrzucam go i spopielam w powietrzu ruchem dłoni.

Być może jednak nie jestem tak spokojny, jakbym sobie tego życzył, zważywszy na to, że magia krąży tuż pod moją skórą.

Podchodzę do furtki i otwieram ją z lekkim ściskiem w garde, zupełnie jakbym wiedział, że nie powinno mnie tutaj być. Nie wiem jednak co jest gorsze, fakt, ile czasu nie dawałem znaku o swoim istnieniu, czy może to, że znowu zakłócę spokój tego mężczyzny.

I dlaczego mam wrażenie, że chociaż przez cały ten czas starałem się być z nim szczerym, to podświadomie go okłamywałem. A może raczej siebie.

― A gdzie twój cień, Potter? ― Słyszę głos, nim dostrzegam postać czającą się za pergolą prowadzącą w stronę jego ogrodu. Podchodzi bliżej, kiedy się nie poruszam i dostrzegam pogłębiającą się bruzdę na jego czole, gdy marszczy brwi. ― Co jest?

― Nie chciałem tego. Ja… ― Cofam się o krok, nagle przytłoczony ciężarem tamtej sytuacji. Boli mnie próba zrozumienia, co mógł poczuć Severus, gdy Tom roztrzaskał to, co między nami było. Co, dawało mi w jakimś stopniu ukojenie.

― W porządku. Dobrze widzieć cię… ― Dopiero teraz patrzy na mnie, wprost na mnie i wyraz jego twarzy się zmienia. ― Potter?

Biorę głęboki wdech i wycofuję się, wiedząc, że potrzebuję czasu. Nie pozwolę się złamać, nie mu. Nie tym.

― Mam imię ― syczę, zupełnie już nad sobą nie panując. To nie miało tak wyglądać, ale to może właśnie to, co musiało się wydarzyć.

Snape nic na to nie odpowiada, zamiast tego nie dając mi się wycofać, łapie mnie za rękę i popycha na ścianę budynku. Przygląda mi się przez chwilę, przesuwa palcem po cieniach pod oczami. Na koniec prostuje się, wdając się zamyślonym.

― Nie ukryłeś ich, chociaż mogłeś…

― Po co. By udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku?

― Miałem nadzieję, że doścignąłeś swój sen. ― Patrzy mi prosto w oczy, ale nie uginam się pod tym spojrzeniem. Zawiodłem go. Może nawet zraniłem i teraz muszę żyć z tym ciężarem. Ze wszystkich ludzi, właśnie go…

― To nie sen, to przebudzenie. ― Wzdycham, ale, tak jak on, nie poruszam się. Jeżeli chce, możemy i całą rozmowę odbyć właśnie tutaj. ― Ile zajmie ci skończenie eliksiru?

― W porządku. Chodź ― mówi w końcu i odwraca się ode mnie. Dopiero wówczas dostrzegam w tylnej kieszeni jego spodni sekator i czuję jak przebiega mnie dreszcze na wspomnienie ogrodu.

Idziemy do salonu; dom jest cichy jak zawsze, a mimo to coś zdaje się być inaczej. Nie potrafię stwierdzić, co to jest, ale wydaje się… martwy. Przystaję w przejściu, nie będąc pewnym, czy to na pewno właściwe. Poprzednim razem nie przyszło z tego nic dobrego.

― Zamierzasz tam tak sterczeć?

Dziwnie czuję się z tym, że znowu powróciliśmy do stanu… nie mam pojęcia nawet, kiedy ostatnim razem czułem się w jego towarzystwie tak niekomfortowo. Gdyby nie to, że nie sądzę, by ktoś inny zgodził się mi pomóc, nie byłoby mnie tutaj.

Każdy mój krok zdaje się być niebywale głośny, kiedy zbliżam się do fotela; gdy siadam, nie śmiem się wygodnie rozsiąść. Czekam na znak, bym mógł zacząć mówić.

― Co się dzieje? ― W jego głosie nie ma już ostrości.

― Kto by się spodziewał, że nigdy nie będę mógł odetchnąć, co? ― Śmieję się cicho.

― Co się dzieje? Powiedz mi.

― Kiedy z Dumbledore'em postawiliście mnie przed wyborem między czarodziejskim światem, a sobą, wybrałem dla was ― zaczynam powoli, jednak każde kolejne słowo pali coraz mocniej. ― Tym razem wybór jest inny. Zdradzę go, albo mnie zniszczą.

― To nie jest wybór.

― Nigdy nie był. ― Uśmiecham się do niego słabo, po czym pochylam głowę i pocieram ją dłońmi.

― Kto?

― Nie wiem, ale to nie jest ważne. Jest wyjście, jest… sposób, ale może zawieść, mogę się mylić, mogę nie być wystarczająco silny. ― Potrząsam głową. ― W tym wypadku, przynajmniej się o tym nie dowiem. Albo wręcz przeciwnie. ― Uzmysławiam sobie, kiedy moje myśli pędzą przed siebie, w nieskończoną pustkę, która ściska moje gardło.

― Czego potrzebujesz? ― pyta krótko, nie patrząc na mnie. Jego wzrok utkwiony jest w pojedynczej szklance stojącej na stoliku.

― Jak chciałeś przekazać magię Tomowi?

Marszczy brwi.

― Jego magia, kiedy okazał się być zbyt słabym, by ją w sobie utrzymać, poprzez więź przepłynęła na ciebie. W dużym uproszczeniu. Sęk w tym, że cudza magia nie jest w stanie związać się z naszym rdzeniem magicznym.

― Zamiast tego czeka w gotowości, aż będę potrzebował ją przywołać, tak?

― Tak. Nie dostaje impulsu płynącego prosto z rdzenia, więc zawsze jest pobudzona, pewnie często ją czujesz, zwłaszcza, kiedy się burzy.

― Więc dlaczego po prostu nie wróciła do Toma? Nie wiem, przecież ma swój magiczny rdzeń. Nie powinna go wyczuwać?

― To tak nie działa. Kiedy magie wiążą się ze sobą, tworzy pewnego rodzaju mieszaninę. To tak jakbyś zmieszał cukier z solą i łudził się, że da się je ręcznie rozdzielić. Kluczem jest rdzeń. Bez niego..

― Nie mam magii. Eliksir ma go usunąć?

― Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie. Oczywiście że nie usunąć, tylko czasowo zablokować.

― I wówczas po prostu by ją mi odebrał? Tak jak robił to z jednorożcami? ― Nie mogę uwierzyć, jak prosto to brzmi.

― Tak.

― Potrzebuję eliksir na jutro ― mówię w końcu, kiedy zaczyna rozjaśniać się mi w głowie.

― Jak chcesz, mogę dać ci go i dzisiaj. Przynajmniej nie będziesz musiał ryzykować wizytą.

Patrzę na niego z niedowierzaniem.

― Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś? Przecież wiesz, że on potrzebuje tej magii. Nie wiesz, do czego jej brak go doprowadza. Powinieneś był od razu…

― Nie mów mi co powinienem, Potter.

― To wy do tego doprowadziliście! ― wybucham. Po chwili wycofuję się, unosząc ręce do góry. Kręcę głową. ― Przepraszam.

Żadnej odpowiedzi.

― Przepraszam. Rozumiesz? Ja nigdy… ― Łapię się za głowę, czując nagły, gwałtowny ból. Znowu to robi. Jest w rezerwacie. ― Muszę już iść, ja… Ja. ― Plączę się. Mój krok jest chwiejny, przed oczami robi mi się ciemno, kiedy zbyt szybko podchodzę do drzwi. Przed upadkiem, przed okazaniem całkowitej słabości ratują mnie silne ramiona, ciało przyciskające mnie do swojego. Czuję na czole jego dłoń, jego usta dotykają mojego czoła, a uszy wypełnia uspakajający szept.

― Co oni ci zrobili, Harry?

Z moich ust ulatuje tylko pusty śmiech, kiedy wczepiam palce w jego znajome ciało, zaciskając powieki. Stoimy tak chwilę, aż czuję, że jestem stabilniejszy.

― Ile działa ten eliksir? Ile czasu nie będę w stanie sięgnąć po własną magię? ― Nie odpowiem na jego pytanie, nie czuję, by rzeczywiście tego potrzebował. I tak wystarczająco wprowadziłem zamętu w jego życie.

― Z założenia nie powinno to trwać krócej niż czternaście godzin.

― W porządku. Jakbyś mi go przyniósł... ― mamroczę i odsuwam się, boleśnie świadom z jakim wahaniem jego dłonie wypuszczają mnie ze swoich objęć. ― Jutro mogę nie zdążyć.

Snape nie przytakuje, nie odzywa się, tylko wychodzi z pomieszczenia. Zapewne trzyma fiolkę w bezpiecznej kryjówce, nie chcąc, by dostała się w niepowołane ręce. Kiedy wraca, wygląda na pełnego wątpliwości.

― Przetrwasz to? ― Podaje mi fiolkę, a kiedy nasze palce dotykają się, przy jej przejęciu, momentalnie zabiera dłoń.

― Jeśli zdołam. Ja… ― Wiem, że to z mojej strony nieodpowiednie. Ale muskam wargami jego policzek, po czym odwracam się i kieruję do wyjścia. Przystaję jeszcze na chwilę, przebiegając palcami po futrynie. ― Dziękuję, Severusie.

Kiwa głową, po czym widzę, jak przymyka powieki i odwraca się ode mnie plecami.

― Pewnego dnia znowu zaśniesz.


	7. 7 Ślepiec

**Panno Mi,** bardzo dziękuję za Twój komentarz! Dobrze wiesz, jak ważna jest dla mnie Twoja opinia ^^

* * *

 **7\. Ślepiec**

 _Przemierzasz lądy_

 _Ale nikt nie słucha głoszonej przez ciebie prawdy_

 _A przecież głosisz prawdę Życia_

 _W chłoszczącym tańcu chorego wyboru_

 _Nieustraszony nieszczęśnik szaleństwa_

 _Ślepo przybywa by nas oswobodzić_

 _Padając do tamtego brudnych stóp_

 _Zmieniasz swoje myślenie_

 _Zmieniają się twoje sny_

 _I będziesz teraz tańczył wokół innych kłamstw_

 _W chłoszczącym tańcu upadłej wielkości_

 _Nieustraszony nieszczęśnik szaleństwa_

 _Ślepo przybywa by nas oswobodzić_

 _Bieg-BIEG do śmierci w imię prawdy_

 _Tylko pusty śmiech z twojej bezsensownej walki_

 _Strach wkrada się do twego umysłu_

 _Szukasz, ale nigdy nie znajdziesz!_

 _Idąc poprzez nowe łgarstwa_

 _Szukasz swojej Ziemi Obiecanej_

 _Lecz tam czeka na ciebie_

 _Niekończący się łańcuch żywych płomieni_

 _Czeka, by spalić ponownie twoje ręce_

Nie uchodzę daleko. Mam zawroty głowy i kiedy mijam róg, za którym wiem, że mężczyzna mnie nie zobaczy, opieram się plecami o chropowatą ścianę jakiegoś obskurnego budynku. Z każdą chwilą emocje tylko bardziej we mnie narastają, a serce zaczyna łomotać, jednak nie jest zdolne do zagłuszenia myśli krążących mi po głowie. Dawniej, kiedy jeszcze Tom w takich chwilach czerpał ode mnie magię, przed oczami migały mi fragmenty wspomnień, umysł zalewała dusząca czerwień, a jego magia szalała, niezdolna do opanowania. Teraz sięgnięcie po magię, która mnie przytłoczy, jest moim własnym wyborem, ale równocześnie wiem, że bez tego nie odzyskam równowagi jeszcze długo. W moim gardle narasta krzyk, kiedy rozmywa mi się obraz przed oczami, a moja własna świadomość porywa mnie w wir magii, ciało popada w stan nieważkości, rozpływając się w powietrzu.

xXx

Upadam na plecy z siłą, która odbiera mi na moment oddech. Boję się poruszyć ze strachu przed połamanymi kościami, chociaż podejrzewam, że magia nie doprowadziłaby do mojego zranienia. Świat wokół mnie wiruje, mimo tego, że zaciskam oczy, mając tylko nadzieję, by nie okazało się nagle, iż leżę na środku drogi. Jednak zapach, który dociera do moich nozdrzy, kojarzy mi się ze znajomym, bezpiecznym miejscem.

Znam je.

Otwieram oczy i muszę przysłonić twarz ramieniem, bo promienie słońca znajdującego się wysoko na widnokręgu rażą mnie. Biorę głęboki wdech, a magia kojącym szumem rozlewa się po moim ciele. Przesuwam palcami po powierzchni, na której leżę i z ulgą stwierdzam, że czuję miękką trawę. Powoli mrugam i z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej odsuwam ramię od twarzy, pozwalając, by moje oczy przyzwyczaiły się do tej nagłej jasności.

Leżę, wpatrując się w bezkres nieba.

Powoli mrugam i ciemność przysłania ten przejmujący błękit.

Mrugam szybciej i szybciej z każdą chwilą, aż w końcu moment zalewającego mnie mroku jest tak krótki, że na moje usta wypływa lekki uśmiech.

Zamykam oczy.

Błękit znika, a ja jestem ślepcem otoczonym dźwiękami i zapachami.

Uderzam pięścią w ziemię, a wewnątrz mnie znowu narasta ta dławiąca, paraliżująca mnie panika.

A potem czuję jak ziemia drży i nagle się uspokajam. Są tu, niedaleko. Wyczuwam ich magię, nie wiem jak, nie wiem dlaczego, ale zbliża się, nadchodzi, narasta.

Gdy otwieram oczy, widzę nad sobą poruszające się nozdrza stworzenia piękniejszego niż jakiekolwiek inne, które kiedykolwiek widziałem.

Jesteśmy tacy sami.

Unoszę dłoń, a stworzenie przez moment stoi nieruchomo, po czym pochyla szyję.

Całe moje ciało przechodzi dreszcz podobny do tego, który czułem, kiedy sięgnąłem do magii Toma. Moje mięśnie działają wbrew woli; nagle stoję i wsuwam palce w srebrzystą grzywę. Stworzenie, nie wiem nawet jak je nazywać, porusza łbem, trącając moją twarz, a z jego wnętrza wydobywa się cichy pisk.

Nie wiem jakim cudem mogłem teleportować się poprzez magię stworzeń chroniących rezerwat, ale od razu czuję się lepiej. Być może ma na to wpływ wybuch magii, który stworzyłem, teleportując Draco do Francji.

Albo…

Odrywam dłonie od pyska stworzenia i patrzę na nie. Magia krąży tuż pod moją skórą, sięgam po nią, aż czuję jak się we mnie burzy i dotykam jego grzywy.

Wstrząsa mną.

Nie jest tak jak w przypadku Toma, który jest pełen magii stworzeń, ale najwyraźniej poprzez łączącą nas więź, ja również noszę jej znamiona.

Kładę dłoń na karku hybrydy, a ona robi krok do przodu. Idę za nią. Wychodzimy na otwartą, tak dobrze znaną mi polanę. Przed oczami migają mi obrazy z moich snów; płomienie, krew, poruszenie. Ale jest cicho. Spokojnie. Ciężkie głowy kwiatów nie poruszają się, powietrze stoi w miejscu.

W powietrzu nie czuć dłużej ciężaru, który zdawał się już na zawsze związać z magią tego miejsca. Kiedy otwieram się na nią, a ona muska moją własną energię, czuję wstrząsy przeszywające mnie na wskroś.

Wkrótce rezerwat przejdzie pełne przeobrażenie.

Zdaję się sunąć przed siebie, przypominając sobie drogę, którą pokonałem z Luną. Docieram na skraj lasu, wchodzę między drzewa, a w oddali dostrzegam wodopój.

Jest tu.

I nie jest sama.

Ruszam biegiem, nie mogąc złapać oddechu, nie będąc w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu, by ich zawołać. Ale nie muszę.

Nie tylko Lunę zmuszono do przywdziania maski.

Nie wiem, jak mogłem być tak głupi. Ślepy.

― Czekaliśmy na ciebie, Harry.

Otaczają mnie twarze. Twarze, które dostrzegam na korytarzach w ministerstwie, twarze, które przemykały, niknęły w cieniu, zdawały się nieważne.

A potem poruszam ręką, zdejmując iluzję, którą otoczyła się Luna, ukrywając cierń, którym spętano jej jaźń.

Świat się załamuje, kiedy dociera do mnie ciężar zbrodni popełnionej przeciwko społeczeństwu, które poświęciło życie na walkę za nasz świat.

Widzę Cho, Parvati, Seamusa, rodziców, którzy podczas bitwy potracili swoje dzieci, postacie dawnych aurorów majaczą gdzieś w tle. Na przedzie stoi Luna, w delikatnej, błękitnej sukience i z pięknym, dużym motylem siedzącym na jej palcu. Spogląda na niego, a on porusza skrzydłami, po czym odlatuje.

Milczymy.

Nie słychać śpiewu ptaków, zresztą, nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, czy słyszałem go tutaj kiedykolwiek. Jedynym dźwiękiem docierającym moich uszu jest głęboki oddech towarzyszącego mi stworzenia.

― Mieliście wybór? ― pytam, próbując zrozumieć świat, w którym żyję.

― A czy ty go masz, Harry? ― pyta Cho. ― Czy kiedykolwiek miałeś?

― To dzierżący władzę piszą historię.

Odwracam się na dźwięk tego głosu i widzę przez sobą Lucjusza; trzyma w palcach krótką notkę, którą mu wysłałem.

Nie wiem co się wokół mnie dzieje; mam wrażenie, że świat potoczył się w zatrważającym tempie, podczas gdy ja wciąż stoję w miejscu, próbując poukładać własne życie, na co i tak nie mam szans.

― Chyba mnie coś ominęło ― mówię słabo, podchodząc do nich bliżej. Mężczyzna nie zabiera dłoni i sięgam po kartkę. Nim chowam ją do kieszeni, dostrzegam pochyłe litery, chociaż nie mogę rozczytać odpowiedzi po drugiej stronie.

― Zaiste, panie Potter. Skończył się już czas, kiedy to mogłeś żyć w swojej ochronnej bańce, w której cię zostawiliśmy.

― Może to był błąd? Może gdybym był przygotowany na to, co nadchodzi, mógłbym…

― Nie bądź śmieszny. Czy ktokolwiek się tego spodziewał? ― Ogarnął ręką zbiorowisko.

― Jak to możliwe… ― Milknę, kiedy czuję dłoń Luny zaciskającą się na moim ramieniu. Nachyla się nad moim uchem i mówi cicho:

― Nie szukaj w nas znamion przebaczenia, bo go nie odnajdziesz.

Marszczę brwi.

― Więc dlaczego?

I wówczas to ona unosi dłoń, tak jak i ja wcześniej, zdejmując magiczne osłony, pod którymi ukrywa się Lucjusz. Mimowolnie drgam, wyciągając rękę do jego twarzy. To wydaje się zbyt nierzeczywiste, ale kiedy znowu patrzę na tych ludzi, widzę w nich akceptację.

― To była cena? ― pytam, mając wrażenie, że po raz kolejny odkrywam tego mężczyznę. ― Wszystko z nim w porządku?

― To ― porusza dłonią, obejmując swoją postać ― jest gwarancją jego bezpieczeństwa. Nie myślałeś chyba, że rzeczywiście wystarczy zniknąć z kraju, by uciec przed systemem.

― Wiedzieli o wszystkim. Widzieli każdy nasz błąd, każdą śmierć, słyszeli krzyki… ― Zaczynam się trząść i łapię za przód koszuli Lucjusza. Ta wiedza mnie przytłacza.

Zalega cisza.

Szukam w ich oczach błysku zrozumienia. Przesuwam wzrokiem po ich twarzach, zastanawiając się, co się zmieniło. Każda z tych osób kogoś chroniła. Każda stała się marionetką czegoś, co niedane jest nam nawet zrozumieć. Jakim prawem wojnę przeżyli ludzie, którzy nie zrobili nic, by przechylić szalę zwycięstwa na jedną ze stron. Jakim prawem pojawia się ktoś, kto sądzi, że może bawić się ludzkimi życiami.

― I to właśnie tu się odkryliście?

― Każdy czuł, że tu odnajdzie światło ― mówi Luna.

― To miejsce stało się drogą ucieczki. Bo chociaż każdy z nas wybrał podporządkowanie się, nie akceptujemy takiej kolei rzeczy ― wtrąca Cho.

― Zaszczuli nas, zapędzili w róg. ― Głos Seamusa jest bezbarwny.

― Zdecydowali się złamać naszego ducha. ― Parvati kuca w trawie i unosi wzrok do nieba.

― Bo człowiek słaby, jest prostszy do kontrolowania. ― Malfoy wzrusza ramionami.

― Ale to tylko ― szepcze Luna, a kiedy okrąża mnie, muska dłonią mój policzek ― złudzenie ― kończy, a ja czuję zryw magii, która na powrót osiada na ich okaleczonych ciałach.

Nagle coś do mnie dociera.

― Jesteście tu, by to zakończyć. ― Patrzę po ich twarzach i nie widzę strachu. ― Wiecie jak to zrobić?

― Ty wiesz, Harry. ― Luna wyciąga rękę przed siebie i nagle znikąd pojawia się ten sam motyl co wcześniej i siada na jej palcu.

Rozpadnę się.

By odbudować mój świat.


	8. 8 Imperium Miłości

8\. Imperium Miłości

Chapter Text

 _Już się tli... Już się tli...  
Już się tli... Już się tli..._

 _Proś o co chcesz  
Kim pragniesz być?  
Śpi bestyjka... (mała bestia)  
Słodko śpi..._

 _Widzę Cię już...  
Słyszę Twój sen  
Prosisz pięknie...  
Zbliżam się_

 _Kiedy weźmiesz... łyk  
I wypijesz... sok_

 _Spójrz w moje sny  
Wszystko już Wiesz...  
Proś o więcej jeśli chcesz...  
Co płonąć ma?  
Wskaż tylko mi...  
Wybierz mądrze...  
Już się tli._

 _Jestem tu gdy śnisz o raju...  
Chłonę Twoją woń...  
Zanim zmierzch zabije ranek  
Rzucę się... w jej toń._

 _Kim pragniesz być?  
Wskaż tylko mi!  
Żmija pełznie, świt się tli  
Kim pragniesz być?  
Mów czego chcesz?  
Tworzę cuda  
Przecież Wiesz..._

 _Bierz więc to co chcesz  
PRAGNIESZ  
Jeden tylko krok  
Jasność zmienię w cień...  
A potem...  
Ciemność zmienię w mrok..._

 _Zapłoną wioski, miasta i kraje!  
Myśli, pragnienia, góry i lasy!  
Lądy i morza! Piekło i Raj!  
Zapłonie życie!  
Tylko mi daj  
władzę, bym zdołał zabić (zrobić) to już  
Twoimi rękami...  
Nie chcę już czekać!  
Decyduj już!  
DECYDUJ JUŻ!_

 _I nie mów mi już jak pragniesz żyć  
Zaufaj mi... Nie mów nic._

Kiedy zbliżam się do granic rezerwatu, wciąż zbyt otępiały, by uporządkować myśli szalejące w mojej głowie, dostrzegam go.

Stoi na uboczu, przy pniu drzewa, jednak nie opiera się o nie. Patrzy na mnie, a na jego twarzy dostrzegam zmęczenie i rezygnację. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje, równie dobrze mogę się mylić.

Podchodzę do niego, zastanawiając się, jak złe może przynosić ze sobą informacje, skoro w ogóle zdecydował się wyjść z domu. I wtedy mnie to uderza.

Nawet Lucjusz się przed nimi nie ukrył, tylko ukorzył się dla syna.

Coś się między nami zmienia. Snape nagle opuszcza ramiona, wydając się pokonanym. Wiedział. Wiedział cały ten czas.

Rosnąca we mnie złość nie pozwala mi się zatrzymać, kiedy wznoszę wokół siebie magię niczym tarczę i zatrzymuję się na odległość większą niż wydawałoby się to konieczne.

― Odkąd powierzyłem mu swoje życie, nie miałem wyboru.

I wiem, że nie mówi o Voldemorcie.

― Jeszcze kilka godzin temu udawałeś głupca, twierdząc, że nie wiesz, o czym mówię ― warczę, a magia przechodzi przez moje ciało wstrząsami.

Prawda, nagle odkryty przede mną element układanki trafia na właściwe miejsce i czuję, że z tą informacją nie potrzebuję już ani jednego jego wyjaśnienia.

― Musiałem mieć pewność, że to oni. Że w końcu zdecydowali się wkroczyć.

― Czy to wszystko ― milknę na moment, bo mój głos jest słabszy, niż bym sobie tego życzył ― było tylko kłamstwem? Czy cały czas pociągałeś za sznurki, chociaż pierwszy raz w życiu myślałem, że mogę decydować o sobie samym? Czy każdy ― nagle odległość miedzy nami nie istnieje ― każdy mój krok ― uderzam w jego pierś ― prowadził właśnie ― i znowu ― do tej chwili?

― Gdyby to zależało ode mnie, siadalibyśmy właśnie do kolacji ― mówi spokojnie, pozwalając uderzać się raz po razie. Niemoc, która mnie ogarnia, jest bardziej paraliżująca niż promieniująca we mnie złość. ― Wszystko, co wydarzyło się po zniknięciu Czarnego Pana zależało tylko i wyłącznie od naszych własnych decyzji. Punkt, w którym się znajdujesz, jest owocem twoich. Gdybyś pozostał na ścieżce, na której...

― Na której mnie postawiliście! Odkąd wmusiliście we mnie eliksir, nie chciałem na niej dłużej być. Z waszego polecenia przedłożyłem większe dobro nad moje własne, byłem gotów zginąć, cierpiałem każdego dnia, by teraz dowiedzieć się, że człowiek któremu ufałem…

Nie wiem, czy powinienem to mówić. Mimo poczucia zdrady, na pewien sposób ulgę przynosi mi świadomość, że jednak to, co ze sobą dzieliliśmy przez ten cały czas, było prawdziwe, a nie podyktowane kolejnym planem wykreowanym z myślą o większym dobru. Pozwala mi to myśleć, że w moim życiu, na przestrzeni tych wszystkich lat, było nieco więcej prawdziwych elementów, niż mogło mi się wydawać.

Palce Snape'a muskają moją dłoń, którą już tylko trzymam na jego piersi. Kiedy stoi tak przede mną, gdzieś wewnątrz chciałbym sprawdzić, czy jego objęcia są jeszcze w stanie dać mi ciepło i poczucie bezpieczeństwa, jakiego potrzebuję.

Chociaż zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że w momencie historii, w jakim się właśnie znajdujemy, jest to niemożliwe.

Odchrząka.

― Zdradziliśmy cię. Dumbledore cię zdradził. Ty zdradziłeś wpierw Czarnego Pana, waszą więź, a teraz społeczeństwo, dla którego walczyłeś. Znajdujemy się w bezkresie, w błędnym kole. Nie znałem szczegółów. Jeśli ma to dla ciebie jakieś znaczenie, Dumbledore przed śmiercią powiedział mi, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Wiedziałem więc, że moją rolą wciąż jest cię chronić. Miałeś to przetrwać. Miałeś nie musieć już więcej wybierać.

― Czy… ― Pozwalam magii opaść, rozpłynąć się gdzieś w niebycie, pozostawiając mnie słabym. Pozornie. ― Myślisz, że mi się uda? Czy to co mówiłeś, gdy ostatni raz się widzieliśmy, było prawdą?

Jego dłoń unosi się i nakrywa moją własną. Jest niespodziewanie ciepła, a uścisk pewniejszy, niż mógłbym przypuszczać.

― Było ich dziesięciu.

Ale Dumbledore zginął. Człowiek, który przez dziesiątki lat rozstawiał pionki na szachownicy.  
Severus odwraca się ode mnie i patrzy na rozciągający się przed nami krajobraz, słońce chowające się za wierzchołkami drzew.

― Zobaczę cię jeszcze? ― pytam cicho, potrafiąc myśleć tylko o tej cennej informacji. Widziałem ich wszystkich i nawet jeśli ich wici sięgają głębiej, bez rąk założycieli pionki pozostaną tylko bezwładnymi marionetkami.

― Wiesz kiedy ― szepcze i cofa się, ale nim odwraca się i odchodzi, pytam o jeszcze jedno.

― Czy Lucjusz wiedział?

― Świadomość zagrożenia nie pozwoliła mu się przed nim ochronić ― mówi i przekracza barierę, po czym znika, a ja osuwam się na trawę, czując przygniatający mnie ciężar tego, co ma dopiero nadejść.

xx

Kiedy znowu zastanawiam się nad swoim życiem, szukam miejsca, w którym, z perspektywy czasu, powinienem był postąpić inaczej. Jednak im dłużej o tym myślę, tym bardziej dociera do mnie, że to niemożliwe. Jedna decyzja pociągała za sobą kolejną, a punkt, w którym się znajduję, w rzeczywistości jest najlepszą wypadkową.

A świadomość, że jedyną możliwością uchronienia się przed nadciągającym końcem był cały rząd inaczej podjętych decyzji, w tym ponowne odwrócenie się od Voldemorta, gdy już go odzyskałem i zostanie przy Snapie, pozwala mi myśleć, że moje wybory w rzeczywistości były słuszne.

Wyciągam z kieszeni notkę napisaną mi przez Lucjusza, a odpowiedź, którą od niego otrzymałem, sprawia, że czuję w gardle ucisk i muszę na moment przystanąć.

Nie wiem dlaczego, ale pogodziłem się już z widokiem oddających ostatnie tchnienie jednorożców. Sam zamierzałem wykorzystać jednego z tych, które nie są w stanie się dostosować, ale to nie one posiadają najsilniejszą magię. Mogę tylko przypuszczać, jak duży może być to strzał, a ile jest w tym pewności Lucjusza, jednakowoż to testrale są silniejsze magicznie. A według tych kilku zdań, każda hybryda jest potężniejsza od osobników, z których się wywodzą, łącząc ich najlepsze cechy.

Przyjdzie mi odnaleźć w sobie siłę, by podołać zadaniu.

xx

Tej nocy nie przychodzi.

A ja nawet nie próbuję udawać, że tak po prostu zasnę.

Otwieram okna na szerokość, blokując je zaklęciem, by się nie zamknęły. Na zewnątrz panuje wichura, wkrótce pomniejsze rzeczy leżące w mieszkaniu znajdują się na ziemi, a ja siedzę na łóżku i patrzę przed siebie.

Wodzę dłońmi po swoim odzianym w cienką koszulkę ciele, a metaliczny posmak zalewa moje usta, kiedy przygryzam sobie wargę. Cała moja czaszka promieniuje bólem, od którego próbuję się uwolnić, odwrócić uwagę. Słaby wybuch magii sprawia, że szyby w okiennicach drżą, a ja zwijam się na łóżku, wgryzając zębami w zaciśniętą pięść.

Tracę kontrolę, kiedy przed oczami widzę ciemność, a wyobrażając sobie świat pogrążony w pustce, zaczynam tracić oddech.

Moje powieki opadają, głowa uderza w ścianę, kiedy lęk ściska moje gardło, odbierając nadzieję, że wszystko potoczy się tak, jak to sobie wyobraziłem.

Paraliżuje mnie strach i mogę już tylko leżeć, drżąc, nie z zimna, ale pod wpływem targających mną emocji, wypatrując nieprzychylnej wizji przyszłości, która wkrótce mnie dopadnie, odbierając znaczenie wszystkiemu, w co przez tyle czasu tak uparcie wierzyłem.

Wiem jednak, że gdy nadejdzie ranek, podniosę się, znajdując w sobie nową siłę.

Teraz jednak pozwalam, by dopadła mnie słabość.

xx

 _Schodzę w dół zbocza. Rozciągająca się przed moimi oczami równina jest niczym więcej jak pogorzeliskiem, wspomnieniem po niegdyś pięknym lesie. Nie dostrzegam już dłużej białych kwiatów, drzew, czy krzewów._

 _Nagle, gdzieś w oddali, coś się porusza._

 _Nie myśląc wiele, ruszam pędem w tym kierunku, bojąc się, że nim dotrę, zniknie._

 _Kiedy moje stopy przeszywa ból, dociera do mnie, że trawa pod moimi stopami wciąż się tli, parzy moje ciało. Nie zatrzymuję się, biegnę, a powietrze rozdziera krzyk._

 _I wówczas to widzę._

 _Kształt, krwawą masę, wijącą się po ziemi, a kiedy podchodzę jeszcze bliżej, rozpoznaję w niej siebie. Gdy wyciągam doń dłoń, chcąc… sam nie jestem pewien co. Po prostu czuję, że razem tworzymy całość, że za sprawą jednego dotyku uda nam się na nowo scalić, wyrwać cierpieniu._

― _Za późno._

 _Odwracam się na dźwięk tego głosu i dostrzegam za sobą dziecko. Znam je zbyt dobrze, zbyt wiele razy widziałem, jak się nad nim znęcano, smakowałem słone łzy spływające po jego policzkach._

 _Ruszam w jego stronę, kiedy nagle uderzenie podcina mi nogi._

 _Nie wiadomo skąd dobiega mnie śmiech dzieci i dźwięk rytmicznie uginających się sprężyn. Moje ucho owiewa ciepły, śmierdzący oddech, a kręgosłup wygina się, gdy upadam twarzą w ziemię. Czuję jak języki ognia muskają moje ciało, ale wciąż nie odrywam wzroku od dziecka o przeszywającym spojrzeniu._

 _Rozchyla wargi, a jego białka wywracają się ku górze, kiedy spomiędzy nich wydobywa się niski warkot, a ciało rozpada na dwie części, rozerwane przez wydostające się z jego wnętrza stworzenie._

― _Ale to jeszcze nie koniec. ― Jest ostatnim, co słyszę, nim w zasięgu mojego wzroku pojawia się rudy list, który rzuca mi się do gardła._

xx

Gdy udaje mi się unieść powieki, świta. Pierwszy raz odkąd wezwano mnie do ministerstwa budzę się sam i świadomość tego dziwnie mi ciąży. Przez chwilę leżę, patrząc w sufit, kiedy nagle dobiega mnie cichy szmer.

Momentalnie siadam, kierując wzrok w stronę najbardziej odległego kąta, gdzie, opierającego się o ścianę, dostrzegam Toma.

Rozcieram zdrętwiałe ramię i dopiero wówczas widzę, co trzyma w dłoni.

― Kiedy zamierzałeś mi powiedzieć? ― Jego cichy szept zakłóca spokój poranka.

― Wziąłem go wczoraj od Snape'a. ― Wzruszam ramionami. Wiem, że nadszedł czas, gdy o wszystkim się dowie. Ale nie mam pojęcia, jak mam poradzić sobie z tą myślą. ― To musi stać się dzisiaj. W rezerwacie, tam odbierzesz swoją magię ― mówię.

― Jest więcej, Harry, wiem że nie chodzi tylko o to. Jestem ci do czegoś potrzebny, ale obawiasz się mi o tym powiedzieć. ― Wyłania się z cienia, a zawartość fiolki zdaje się ze mnie kpić, swoją białą barwą.

Biel splami krew.

Wyciągam dłoń i łapię go za rękaw szaty, nie odważając się sięgnąć do jego ciała, wiedząc, co nadchodzi.

― Czy po wszystkim, wrócimy do miejsca, gdzie to się zaczęło? ― pytam cicho, kiedy się nie porusza. Słyszę jego głęboki oddech, gdy wdycha przesiąknięte lękiem powietrze, a jego twarz wyraża zamyślenie.

Zdaje się bić z własnymi myślami, sięgając ręką w kierunku mojej twarzy, ostatecznie zaledwie muskając paznokciem bliznę na moim czole.

Cofa się o krok, materiał szaty wymyka się z mojego lekkiego uścisku. Owija się ciaśniej szatą, rzucając mi zagadkowe spojrzenie.

― Chcę zobaczyć, jak splamisz się krwią, Harry.

I wiem, że wie. Być może wiedział od dawna.

xx

Słońce jest jeszcze nisko na niebie, kiedy przekraczamy bezpieczną dla nas granicę rezerwatu. Rosa skrząca się na źdźbłach trawy osiada na szacie Toma, kiedy prowadzi mnie w głąb tego pięknego miejsca.

― Jakie to uczucie? Brak własnej magii? ― pytam, zastanawiając się, co poczuję, gdy przełknę eliksir i ten sparaliżuje mój rdzeń magiczny, odcinając dostęp do tak cennej dla mnie rzeczy.

― Miażdżące. Nieporównywalne z żadnym innym ― odpowiada, zdając się nieobecnym, patrząc gdzieś przed siebie. W oddali widzę kilka stworzeń skrytych za drzewami i wiem, że to już niedaleko.

Zbliżamy się do wodopoju.

Chociaż byłem tu zaledwie wczoraj, tym razem to miejsce wydaje się inne, bardziej zaciszne, magiczne. Być może to z powodu obecności tych mistycznych istot czuję w sobie spokój.

Wreszcie, będąc bliskim końca, czuję, że znajduję się we właściwym miejscu.

Nagle Tom zatrzymuje się i wyciąga z kieszeni szaty fiolkę.

W mojej własnej znajduje się sztylet o krótkiej rękojeści i długim ostrzu, które wkrótce zatopi się w piersi jednej z tych niesamowitych istot.

Podaje mi eliksir bez słowa, a ja przez chwilę waham się, nim odkorkowuję butelkę. Jeśli Severus by się pomylił, wszystko zostałoby zniszczone.

Wypijam całą jej zawartość.

W pierwszej chwili nic się nie dzieje.

Voldemort zwraca na mnie swoje spojrzenie, a ja czuję jak moje ciało zaczyna promieniować bólem. Uczucie jest krótkie, ale wyrywa z moich ust westchnienie, sprawia, że pochylam się do przodu i upadam na ziemię.

On tylko stoi i patrzy.

Nagle czuję się obco. Pusto. Mimo magii, którą wciąż czuję tuż pod skórą, wewnątrz mnie nie ma nic. Nawet kiedy próbuję wezwać moją magie do siebie, ta anie reaguje, a mnie przeszywa dreszcz, coraz bardziej burzącej się we mnie magii Voldemorta. Ta jakby odżywa, szarpie mną i dociera do mnie, że teraz, kiedy moja została stłumiona, ta nagle wyczuwa swojego prawowitego właściciela.

Nie potrafię ukryć ulgi, gdy chłodna dłoń Voldemorta sięga do mojego ramienia i pomaga mi wstać. Chociaż się chwieję, znajduję oparcie w jego napiętym ciele, przyciąga mnie do siebie, jego wargi odnajdują moje, a nasze ciała raz za razem przeszywają krótkie wyładowania.

Magia wokół nas wiruje, tworząc kopułę, która przywodzi mi na myśl nasze pierwsze spotkanie na cmentarzu. Wrażenie jest podobne; wczepiam moje drżące palce w jego szatę, wiedząc, że jeśli tylko bym go puścił, upadłbym.

Czuję go jak nigdy wcześniej, mam wrażenie, że jest bliżej, nie tylko przy mnie, nie tylko otaczając mnie, ale bliżej. Jakby nasze istnienia, na ten jeden krótki moment, zlały się w jedno.

I nagle wszystko ustaje.

Dociera do mnie, że magia powróciła do swojego pana.

Rozluźniam uścisk na jego szacie i cofam się niepewnie o krok. Mam rozbiegany wzrok, staram się patrzeć wszędzie, byle nie na niego, bojąc się, co mogę znaleźć na jego twarzy.

Dopiero teraz, przez jeden krótki moment, przez myśl przechodzi mi, że w tej chwili mógłby odebrać mi życie, bo nie mam już nic, co miałoby dla niego wartość.

Ale wtedy właśnie jego ręce owijają się wokół mojego ciała i przyciągają do siebie. Nie czuję dłużej chłodu i odkrywam, że to Tom ogrzewa mnie swoją magią.

W końcu odważam się na niego spojrzeć, a gdy to robię, w jego oczach widzę spokój.

Sięgam jeszcze raz do jego warg, muskam je, po czym odwracam się, a w mojej dłoni pojawia się ostrze. Fiolka bezpiecznie spoczywa w kieszeni.

Rozglądam się i za drzewem nieopodal widzę hybrydę, którą widziałem, gdy byłem ty po raz pierwszy. I wiem, że to musi być ona.

Zbliżam się do niej powoli, chociaż stworzenie nie ucieka. Mój oddech przyspiesza, kiedy znajduję się w zasięgu jego wzroku, a krok po kroku moje ciało coraz bardziej się mi opiera. Staję przed nim; stworzenie wyciąga szyję, jego pysk znajduje się tuż przy mojej twarzy. Wyciągam dłoń i dotykam grzywy, a kiedy hybryda wydaje z siebie cichy pisk i patrz prosto na mnie, wbijam w nią sztylet.

Powietrze przecina mój wrzask, kiedy stworzenie upada, pociągając mnie za sobą. Moja dłoń, wciąż zaciśnięta na rękojeści, zostaje przygnieciona przez ciało stworzenia, które porusza tylnymi nogami. Uderza ogonem w ziemię i wydaje z siebie ostry, przeszywający mnie aż do głębi duszy pisk.

Szarpię ręką, czując otaczającą ją ciepłą krew. Rozrywam bok stworzenia.

I nagle wszystko się zaczyna.

Wplatam palce w grzywę i krzyczę, niezdolny znieść rozrywający mnie ból w ciszy. Nie jest on porównywalny z czymkolwiek innym i chociaż zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie jest on czysto fizyczny, mam wrażenie że każda komórka mojego ciała zostaje od siebie odrywana. Dzika magia stworzenia otacza mnie, zaczynam ją chłonąć i po chwili moje oczy zasnuwa mgła, a ja zaciskam palce na własnej szyi. Moja głowa uderza o łeb stworzenia, a kręgosłup wygina się tak bardzo, że mam wrażenie, iż w każdej chwili może rozlec się trzask. Wydaję z siebie jeszcze jeden zwierzęcy skowyt, nim nagle osuwam się bezwładnie na ziemię. Obok mnie leży fiolka, jednak nie jestem jeszcze w stanie nawet poruszyć ręką, by sprawdzić, czy mi się udało. Czy to, co właśnie czułem, było rozdarciem duszy spowodowanym przez bestialski akt na niewinnym stworzeniu.

Moim żołądkiem zaczynają targać torsje i gdyby nie dłonie, które nagle przewracają mnie na bok, zadławiłbym się. Kaszlę i pluję, a moje oczy pieką.

Słyszę cichy syk, otacza mnie ciepło. Fiolka znika z zasięgu mojego wzroku, a ja sam również zostaję podniesiony z ziemi i znajduję się w ciasnych objęciach.

― Wracamy. ― Rozlega się szept w moim uchu i nagle świat przed moimi oczami rozpływa się, kiedy Voldemort teleportuje nas do swojego dworu.

xx

Walczę ze sobą, by unieść powieki.

Nie potrafię stwierdzić, czy coś we mnie się zmieniło. Jedyne co czuję, to chłód i jakiś wewnętrzny, bliżej nieokreślony ból. Mam płytki oddech, a całe moje ciało jest zdrętwiałe.

Wodzę wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajduję i odkrywam, że rzeczywiście znajduję się w komnacie, w której tak bardzo pragnąłem się dzisiaj znaleźć.

― Tom? ― chrypię, nie widząc go nigdzie w pobliżu. Nagle drzwi otwierają się i mężczyzna dopada mojego łóżka, a przed oczami pojawia się dobrze znajoma fiolka. ― Zaopiekujesz się tym? ― szepczę, wyciągając do niej dłoń. Nie muszę jej dotykać, by to poczuć, poczuć bijące od niej ciepło i coś jeszcze, coś, co mogłoby wypełnić pustkę we mnie.

― Mogłeś odejść ― odpowiada i słyszę w jego głosie dziwną, nieznaną mi nutę.

― Nie chcę odchodzić. ― Patrzę mu prosto w oczy. ― Ale, pewnego dnia, wrócić.


	9. 9 NieWolność

9\. NieWolność Chapter Text

 _Zaśnij już... wystraszone oczy zmruż..._  
Nie ma już nadziei... żeby zapomnieli zabrać mnie...  
Na twych oczach zabrać mnie.

 _Wezmą Cię..._  
Potem także wezmą Cię  
Sztandary łopoczą...  
Kolby załomoczą w nasze drzwi  
Żeby zabrać Ciebie mi...

 _Niosą CIĘ!_  
Na sztandarach niosą CIĘ!  
Władzy namiestnicy...  
Chorzy fanatycy...  
Wierz lub nie...  
Wkrótce pożegnają Cię…

Podciągam nogi pod siebie, patrząc, jak Tom chodzi w tę i z powrotem po komnacie. Nie wiem, kiedy ostatnio widziałem go takim wzburzonym.

― Dumbledore zawsze był głupcem mającym się za boga ― mówi w końcu, przystając przy ciężkich, karmazynowych zasłonach, za którymi kryje się widok na las.

Przewracam oczami; nie zamierzam wytykać mu hipokryzji, nie dzisiaj.

― Właściwie nie czuję się szczególnie inaczej ― zaczynam, patrząc na niego spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek. ― Z tobą też tak było?

Zwraca na mnie wzrok i kiwa nieznacznie głową.

Powtarzam jego gest, jak gdyby samemu chcąc nabrać pewności, że wszystko się udało.  
Póki co największym dla mnie problemem jest brak dostępu do mojej magii. Nie próbowałem jeszcze użyć tej należącej do stworzenia, ale sama jej obecność sprawia, że mam wrażenie, iż moje wnętrzności płoną. Wciąż nie mogę wyobrazić sobie, co musi czuć Voldemort. A raczej musiał, bo nareszcie odzyskał swoją własność.

― Twoja magia jest ci całkowicie podporządkowana? ― pytam ciekawie.

Nie tak trudno jest mi zająć myśli zwykłą rozmową, odsuwając od siebie wszystko to, co jeszcze mnie czeka.

― A dlaczego miałoby tak nie być?

― Nie wiem, może dlatego, że nie pamiętam, by kiedykolwiek wcześniej było ją aż tak od ciebie czuć. Powiedziałbym, że jest niepokojąco wzburzona.

Voldemort zbliża się do mnie w kilku szybkich krokach i szarpnięciem wyciąga z łóżka.

― A myślisz, że czyja to wina? Spodziewałeś się, że twoje rewelacje co, ucieszą mnie?

Zmuszam się na wykrzesanie z siebie chociaż trochę lekkości w głosie, kiedy mówię:

― Zdradzono mnie tyle razy, że nie mogłem wykluczyć takiego scenariusza. ― Prostuję się i pocieram policzek. Dopiero wówczas zauważam, że jest szorstki i nie potrafię przypomnieć sobie, kiedy właściwie ostatnio się goliłem. ― Była to możliwość, którą _musiałem_ rozważyć. Nawet jeśli nigdy nie wierzyłem, by mogło tak się stać. ― Zaciskam palce na dłoni, w której trzyma mojego horkruksa. ― Chciałeś dowodu. Masz moją duszę.

Nagle kolana się pode mną uginają i osuwam się na ziemię. Zaciskam wargi, walcząc, by podźwignąć się na kolana.

I dopiero wówczas zauważam, że cała moja ręka pokryta jest zakrzepłą już krwią.

Chcąc ją z siebie zmyć, momentalnie sięgam po magię i muszę zacisnąć zęby, kiedy ta przepływa przeze mnie, gdy plamy znikają. Część jednak pozostaje i zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że najwyraźniej musiałem skaleczyć się ostrzem na prawym przedramieniu, w miejscu, które kiedyś rozciął mi Glizdogon.

― Jesteś mój ― syczy Tom, łapiąc mnie za tę rękę. W kolejnej już chwili jego suche wargi obejmują ranę i czuję, jak jego język przesuwa się po niej, zlizując moją krew. Przymykam powieki, a moje usta same się rozchylają, kiedy przepływająca przez moje ciało przyjemność na moment przyćmiewa ból.

― Zawsze byłem. ― Kiedy słowa opuszczają moje usta, uświadamiam sobie, że to prawda. Właściwie od dnia moich narodzin, od wypowiedzianej przepowiedni, nasze życia były ze sobą nierozerwalnie związane. ― Tom ― szepczę i wolną dłonią sięgam jego policzka. Zwraca na mnie swój wzrok i nie potrafię powstrzymać uciekającego przez moje usta westchnienia.

Nie mogę wyobrazić sobie, by miał zniknąć. Bym ja miał.

Ale wiem, że moja dusza, ta jej część, ta _niewinność_ , którą zbrukałem kilkadziesiąt minut temu, zapamięta go. Że przesiąkła jego obrazem, zapachem i dotykiem, że pogrążona w pustce nie będzie tak naprawdę sama.

― Tom ― powtarzam jego imię, a kąciki moich ust unoszą się ku górze. Wiem, że to szaleństwo, ale chcę jeszcze raz poczuć go całym sobą.

Wciąż noszę w sobie ślad jego duszy, a w jego obecności chciałbym móc dotykać go przez cały czas. Przepełniają mnie wówczas uczucia, jakie nie wypełniały mnie od dawna. Czasami myślę, że nigdy nie czułem czegoś podobnego.

― Weź mnie.

Przez chwilę tylko na mnie patrzy, opierającego się plecami o materac. Nie wiem, jakim mnie widzi… pokonanym? Jaki widok mogę sobą prezentować, kiedy moja cienka koszulka poplamiona jest krwią, twarz z pewnością ukazuje zmęczenie, a mimo to uśmiecham się jak szaleniec, pragnąc jego bliskości w moich ostatnich godzinach.

Podnoszę się z trudem, gdy mi nie odpowiada, wciąż patrząc na mnie z góry, a jego oczy błyszczą od światła rzucanego przez wiszącą nieopodal na ścianie pochodnię.

Moje dłonie odnajdują jego twarz. Zbliżam się o krok, patrząc prosto w jego oczy.

Jest jak wtedy.

Kiedy moje wargi spotykają się z jego, a drżenie przechodzi przez całe moje ciało, czuję na ustach posmak krwi. Przyciąga mnie do siebie bliżej, wsuwając kolano między nogi.

Znowu czuję się pełny i przez moment, przez jedną krótką chwilę, pozwalam odejść spoczywającemu na mnie ciężarowi.

Moje plecy dotykają miękkiego materaca, zapadam się w pościel, a on tymczasem zrzuca z siebie szatę; po chwili czuję łagodne muśnięcie magii i moja koszulka rozpada się na dwie części.

Jego usta odnajdują moją szyję, kiedy przylega do mnie całym ciałem. Kiedy przesuwam dłonie po jego plecach, mogę wyczuć każdy krąg kręgosłupa.

Odginam głowę, kiedy niezbyt mocno kąsa moją szyję, przesuwając się w stronę mojej żuchwy. Jego dłonie w tym czasie wodzą po moim ciele w bliżej nieokreślonym celu, ale chcę myśleć, że tak jak ja, po prostu chce jeszcze raz przypomnieć sobie moje ciało.

Sięga do moich okularów, ale nawet nie próbuję go powstrzymać. Nie potrzebuję ich, by go widzieć.

― O czym myślałeś, stając naprzeciwko mnie w Zakazanym Lesie? ― Jego głos jest niski, przyjemnie wibrujący tuż przy moim uchu.

― Jak ― chrypię, odchrząkuję i próbuję jeszcze raz ― jak bardzo świat się pomylił.

Nic na to nie odpowiada, tylko łapie moją wargi między swoje usta i ssie, z rozmysłem nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku.

Zmienia pozycję, drażniąc kolanem moje krocze przez dzielącą nas warstwę materiału, przesuwa paznokciami po sutkach. Wyginam plecy, a moje powieki na moment opadają.

― Ostatnim co widziałem, nim ogarnął mnie mrok ― zaczyna, zaciskając palce na moim przedramieniu. Zsuwa się ze mnie i układa z boku ― Były twoje płonące oczy. ― Wsuwa rękę w moje spodnie, które po chwili zsuwa ze mnie szarpnięciem, podpierając się jedną ręką. ― Zapłoń. Zapłoń dla mnie.

Jęczę, kiedy ostatnia warstwa materiału znika i jego męskość przyciska mi się do uda. Sięgam do niej palcami, a spomiędzy warg wydobywa się drżący oddech, gdy wspomnienia z naszej pierwszej nocy na nowo pojawiają się w moim umyśle.

Jest tak bardzo inaczej.

On jest inny.

Tym razem jego palec ociera się o moje wejście, jedynie lekko naciskając, nim cały się we mnie wsuwa.

Kiedy wypycham biodra w jego kierunku, on sam podnosi się i obraca mnie na plecy. Unosi moje nogi, a ja muszę przygryźć wargę, by powstrzymać kolejny jęk narastający w głębi mojego gardła.

Wszystkim, co widzę, są wpatrzone we mnie oczy.

W którymś momencie dokłada drugi, a potem także trzeci palec, ale i ten znika.

― Płoń ― syczy i wtedy czuję go, kiedy wsuwa się we mnie jednym szybkim ruchem. Przed oczami pojawiają mi się białe plamy, gdy ból przechodzi falą przez całe moje ciało. Łapię go za dłoń, na ślepo szukając w nim oparcia. Po chwili jest już we mnie cały, a ja wiercę się, nie potrafiąc zapanować nad własnym ciałem.

Ukłucia bólu, które mnie przeszywają są tak bardzo inne od drażniącej obecności magii stworzenia.

Gdy zaczyna się poruszać, puszcza moje nogi, które momentalnie owijam wokół jego ciała, sprawiając, że jesteśmy jeszcze bliżej. Łapie mnie za nadgarstki i unosi je nad moją głowę, na zmianę kąsa moją szyję i zlizuje słony pot.

Jego ruchy są rytmiczne, oddech ciężki a ja tylko wiję się, chłonąc każdy dotyk, każdy chrapliwy oddech i ciche sapnięcia wydobywające się spomiędzy jego warg.

Czuję, że nie wytrzymam już zbyt długo.

Nagle niemal całkowicie się ze mnie wysuwa, a potem wchodzi aż po same jądra. Powtarza to kilkukrotnie, każdorazowo wyrywając spomiędzy moich warg jęk, gdy uderza w prostatę.

― Tom, ja już…

― Płoń ― powtarza chrapliwie. ― Płoń dla mnie. ― I to jedno zdanie połączone z jego dłonią ściskającą mój członek wystarcza. Wyginam się, a spomiędzy moich warg ucieka długi jęk. Tom porusza się jeszcze czterokrotnie, po czym zaciska palce na moim ramieniu i napina się.

I wtedy słyszę zdławiony jęk.

Gdy wysuwa się ze mnie i opada zaraz obok, przekręcam się nieco i przyciągam do siebie, obejmując jego drżące ciało. Wiem, że sam się trzęsę pod wpływem tak wielu emocji.

Z każdą chwilą powieki coraz bardziej mi ciążą i chyba on też to zauważa, bo sięga za siebie i po chwili naciąga na nas kołdrę.

― Śpij, Harry.

― Będziesz obok, gdy się obudzę? ― pytam słabym głosem. Jeśli miałoby to być samotne przebudzenie, równie dobrze wolałbym w ogóle nie zasypiać.

― Nie tylko ty jesteś wyczerpany ― mruczy mi do ucha, gdy wtulam się w jego pierś.

Prędzej niż bym chciał, pozwalam pogrążyć się ciepłu i spokojowi, którym mnie otacza.

x

Przebudzenia są najcięższą częścią całego procesu snu. Nigdy nie jest się pewnym, czy świat nie zmienił się przez ten bliżej nieokreślony czas, kiedy nasza jaźń była gdzieś daleko.

Gdy moje powieki powoli się unoszą, czuję ulgę na widok twarzy Toma tak blisko mojej własnej.

― Zaczyna zmierzchać ― odzywa się, a uścisk jego ręki wokół mojego ciała nieco się rozluźnia. ― Kończy ci się czas ― dodaje.

― Będę musiał znaleźć się w ministerstwie ― mówię, dając mu tym samym do zrozumienia, że nie jestem w stanie zrobić tego sam, zważając na obecne okoliczności.

― I oczekujesz, że…?

― Zabierzesz mnie tam. I zostaniesz w pobliżu.

― Wprost nie mogę się doczekać ― syczy.

x

Gdy nie mogę już dłużej ignorować upływu czasu, z ciężkim sercem podnoszę się do siadu. Sięgam po moje okulary leżące obok horkruksa i przez chwilę patrzę jeszcze na nagie ciało leżącego obok Toma. Pochylam się i całuję jego wystające biodro, po czym zsuwam się z materaca i zbieram z ziemi moje ubrania.

Kiedy rzucam je wszystkie na brzeg łóżka i patrzę na niego z wyczekiwaniem, czuję, jak ogarnia mnie jego magia, niosąc ze sobą powiew świeżości. Uśmiecham się do niego z wdzięcznością i zaczynam się ubierać, jednocześnie próbując przełknąć gulę, która przez ten cały czas powoli formowała się w moim gardle.

Odwracam się jeszcze raz i pochylam się, sięgając po pocałunek.

A świadomość, że może być tym ostatnim sprawia, że czuję jak w moich oczach zaczynają zbierać się łzy.

― Poczekam na zewnątrz. Ukryj horkrusa ― mówię zdławionym głosem i czym prędzej wypadam z komnaty.

x

Podmuch chłodnego, wieczornego powietrza nieco mnie otrzeźwia i pozwala zapanować nad burzącymi się wewnątrz emocjami.

Chodząc w tę i z powrotem po ścieżce prowadzącej do bramy, czuję się okropnie. Wszystko zaczyna się we mnie kumulować: utrata dostępu do magii, rozerwana dusza, ciężar morderstwa tego pięknego stworzenia i ból jego magii krążącej teraz w moich żyłach.

Drzwi otwierają się i Tom dołącza do mnie bez słowa, kierując się do bramy. Zastanawiam się, czy nie mógłby po prostu teleportować nas z tego miejsca, ale wolę myśleć że on też chce jak najbardziej to przedłużyć.

― Już czas ― mówię jednak, zaskakując się siłą, z jaką udało mi się to powiedzieć.

Tom bez słowa mnie obejmuje i już po chwili świat rozmywa mi się przed oczami.

Kiedy moje stopy dotykają ziemi, muszę zamrugać, nie dowierzając w to, co widzę.

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, parskam. Zwracam tym samym na siebie uwagę właśnie przechodzącego obok urzędnika, który był tak zajęty czytanym przez siebie dokumentem, że nie zwrócił uwagi na nieoczekiwane pojawienie się dwóch postaci pośrodku holu w ministerstwie.

Dokumenty rozsypują się u moich stóp, kiedy ten odskakuje od nas jak oparzony. Przewracam oczami i schylam się po nie, chociaż moje plecy nieco odmawiają posłuszeństwa.

Dopiero wówczas rozpoznaję stojącego naprzeciwko mnie chłopaka.

― Ależ, McLaggen, widzę, że refleks z wiekiem nieco ci się pogorszył. ― Uśmiecham się do niego szeroko, czując na sobie coraz więcej spojrzeń. Wokół podnosi się wrzawa, ale nikt nie odważa się chociażby wyciągnąć różdżki. ― Bądź w pobliżu ― mówię cicho i Voldemort kiwa głową, po czym rozpływa się w powietrzu.

Zgromadzeni w holu patrzą na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami; może wciąż nie wierzą w to, co sami widzą. W końcu, kto by się im dziwił. Mają przed sobą wybawiciela czarodziejskiego świata, który jeszcze chwilę temu pojawił się, obejmowany przez, jakby na to nie patrzeć, czarnoksiężnika, który kilka miesięcy wcześniej zginął z jego ręki.

Wciskam w ręce McLaggena kartki i cofam się, nie pozwalając sobie poczuć strachu, gdy kominki rozbłyskają zielenią.

Jak się spodziewałem, nie wychodzą z nich aurorzy, ale ludzie odpowiedzialni za zburzenie iluzji świata, w którym myślałem, że żyję.

― Ach, pan Potter ― zaczyna jeden z nich i nagle czuję jak magia przenika przez hol, w którym się znajdujemy. Kiedy na niego patrzę, ponad jego ramieniem, dostrzegam zbliżające się sylwetki.

― Mogliście się rozwiązać ― mówię. ― Po śmierci Dumbledore'a, po skończonej wojnie. Popełniliście błąd. I z całą pewnością groziliście złej osobie. ― Mój głos się wzmaga.. ― Myślisz, że teraz, kiedy pokażecie społeczeństwu waszą twarz, nic się nie zmieni?

― To nie będzie miało znaczenia, kiedy największa zaraza czarodziejskiego świata w końcu zostanie zduszona w zarodku. Uwierz mi, Harry Potterze, że nigdy nie podzielałem wiary Albusa w twoją osobę. Pomyśleć, że był on na tyle nieostrożny, by zataić przed nami informację o więzi, którą między wami pogłębił. ― Wykrzywia usta.

Dostrzegam Lunę, która zatrzymuje się za pobliskim filarem i wiem już, że przez kilka najbliższych minut opadną osłony mamiące nasze społeczeństwo.

― Albus Dumbledore dopiął swego, dążąc do zakończenia wojny i pokonania Czarnego Pana ― mówię twardo i czuję burzącą się wokół mnie magię. W duchu modlę się, by mój własny rdzeń jak najszybciej się odblokował, bym mógł dokonać postawionego przed sobą celu. ― Dumbledore wierzył w większe dobro i może obecny stan rzeczy jest efektem ubocznym jego działań, ale to wy zatruwacie nasz na nowo odzyskany świat! ― Podnoszę głos. ― Jak postąpiono z bohaterami wojennymi? Jak kilku z was, którzy nawet nie brali czynnego udziału w wojnie, śledząc jej przebieg ze swoich wygodnych foteli, śmiało torturować niewinnych obywateli?! ― Wzmacniam swój głos zaklęciem, tak że zapewne słychać go nawet kilka pięter wyżej. ― Voldemort nie stanowi zagrożenia od miesięcy, ale nie przeszkodziło wam to torturować moich przyjaciół i im grozić, by ostatecznie zagrozić i mojemu życiu. ― Rozglądam się po sparaliżowanych pracownikach, dostrzegając między nimi kilka znajomych twarzy. ― Patrzcie, jak potraktowano bohaterów, którzy niejednokrotnie podczas tej wojny ryzykowali życia i patrzyli na wszechobecną śmierć.

Pozwalam magii rozprzestrzenić się po pomieszczeniu, ściągając zaklęcia maskujące, pod którymi znajdują się obywatele.

Ci, którzy znaleźli się w holu przypadkiem, rozglądają się z przerażeniem wymalowanym na ich własnych twarzach po stojących między nimi członkach zakonu i innych zaangażowanych w wojnę czarodziei.

― Nie godzę się żyć w takim świecie ― grzmię, widząc, jak zebrani wokół mnie mężczyźni podnoszą różdżki.

Kątem oka dostrzegam za sobą postać Severusa. On sam trzyma skierowaną we mnie różdżkę. Nagle w mojej głowie pojawia się pchnięta w moją stronę myśl.

 _Zaufaj mi_.

Kiwam nieznacznie głową na znak, że rozumiem. Że dziękuję.

Rozglądam się jeszcze raz i widzę, że moi towarzysze broni znajdują się w pobliżu nieświadomych zagrożenia urzędników i tylko pozostaje mi mieć nadzieję, że zdążą ich zabrać.

― I nie będziesz ― przemawia Francuz i głową daje znak swoim towarzyszom.

Widzę jeszcze jak czubki ich różdżek rozbłyskają, w tej samej chwili otaczam się magią stworzenia i czuję uderzenie w plecy.

Następnie mój świat wybucha i w ostatniej chwili, ostatnim trzepocie rzęs widzę, że ciała wokół mnie padają jedno po drugim.

x

 _Świat zalewa czerwień, każdy nerw ciała porażony jest bólem przepływającym falami przez moje ciało._

 _Jednak nagle, chociaż wszystko wiruje w zastraszającym tempie, czuję, jak coś mnie otula, łagodzi cierpienie mojego ciała i, ostatnią rozpaczliwą próbą mojego umierającego umysłu, dostrzegam wpatrzone we mnie oczy i czarną kurtynę magii odcinającej mnie od moich wrogów._

 _Nie jestem pewien, czy to jeszcze ja, czy moje istnienie właśnie dobiegło końca, ale gdzieś w otaczającej mnie pustce dobiega mnie głos._

― _To jeszcze nie koniec._

 _A potem jest już tylko cisza._

~fin~

Ostatnia część historii nosi tytuł: I to jeszcze nie koniec.


End file.
